One Down, One To Go
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Sequel to 'The Apprentice'. With Luke currently in jail awaiting trial after what he did Stephanie and Paul's life as a family is smooth sailing and drama free. What happens when a somebody from the past returns wanting back what they feel is theirs to have? Can this new family survive and remain intact?
1. Chapter 1

So the long awaited sequel to 'The Apprentice' is here, you don't necessarily need to have read that story to be able to read this one. I want to dedicate this chapter/story to **stephandhhh123**, **levesque fan forever** and **Adeeba****LovesHHH** because those girls have been pestering me practically every day for weeks to get this story out.

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror Stephanie sighed heavily as she pulled at the blouse, it felt like it fitted wrong and she just wasn't happy. Running her fingers through her hair she shook her head as she adjusted the blouse again but she was brought out of her thoughts by a voice behind her, "you look beautiful, stop fretting."

Turning around she shook her head, "you have to say that."

Walking closer to her he frowned, "I don't really, I mean I could tell you it doesn't fit or you look ugly but then if I did I would be lying."

Reaching out she took the little girl from his arms ignoring his comments, "you look pretty today, you can tell your Daddy didn't pick out your clothes."

Paul laughed softly, "is that so? I think you'll find I **bought** that dress thank you very much."

Stephanie shrugged, "yeah but I'm still the one that put together the entire outfit so there." For effect she poked her tongue out at him.

He couldn't help but shake his head at his girlfriend, he could see how nervous she was about the day and was reacting by simply making jokes and distracting herself anyway she could.

Watching and waiting as she fussed over Lucy he decided to just bite the bullet, "today will be okay you know."

Lifting her head she pressed her lips together before she responded, "I don't know about that. I want to look like a respectable businesswoman and not some cheap, you know, but . . . I don't know, nothing seems to look right."

Taking a step closer to her he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "you look beautiful, you look respectable and it will be okay. The bigger question is how do I look?"

Laughing softly she shook her head, "you look like you could do with finishing getting dressed. I think the suit could do with a tie and maybe a jacket too. Where is Alex?"

Playfully shrugged he pretended not to know, "I don't know, last time I saw him was about ten minutes ago when he was outside playing."

Stephanie was about to start panicking when she saw the gleam in Paul's eyes and realised that he was only joking with her, "I could smack you for saying that, my heart rate just shot through the roof."

Smirking he did feel a little bad, "I'm sorry baby, you're just so tense I wanted to distract you."

"By saying my son could be playing in the road? Smart move Paul."

Frowning he took a step away from her, "I'm sorry."

Walking closer to him she used her free arm to take hold of his hand, "no I am, I'm sorry. I am just worried about **everything** today, the only thing I am confident of is that Alex and Lucy will be safe and happy but beyond that it all petrifies me. I have been told by the Police to expect some press outside of the court and the idea of this." Motioning to the two of them and the entire room before continuing she just wanted him to know everything, "my relationship with you and our kids are so important to me that I just don't want anything to ruin it and I am panicking thinking the defence will bring you and the kids into the situation and I hate it, I don't want to lose you."

Pulling her closer he wrapped his arm around her waist, "you won't lose me over this. If you want me to I will walk through any press holding your hand tightly, I will forever be by your side and no matter what the defence say they won't break this, we are stronger than that."

Closing her eyes and leaning into his embrace she took a deep breath inhaling the smell of his cologne, "I want to go in there with my head held high and with you by my side, we have done nothing wrong and we have nothing to be ashamed of."

Smiling softly he was really pleased to hear her say she wasn't ashamed of him, "okay good, I will be there by your side. I should go and check on Alex to make sure he has put the toys he is desperate to take to your parents in his bag and finish getting dressed. Lucy is all ready to go so are you happy to keep an eye on her for the time being?"

Nodding her head before she pressed a kiss to his cheek she smiled softly, "always. You go on, we girls will be fine won't we Lucy?"

Lucy just babbled in response patting her hand on Stephanie's face.

Paul laughed softly, "well I do believe that is our baby girl's way of saying she agrees with you so I will not argue with the most important ladies in my life and I will be back."

Stephanie smiled brightly as he walked out of the room and she then turned her attention to Lucy to focus on something other than how she was going to be spending her day.

As he walked into the little boy's room Paul noticed how Alex was so focussed on his bag, "what's on your mind little man?"

Lifting his head Alex looked at the man he called 'Dad' and frowned a little, "Mommy's not happy."

Raising his eyebrow at the statement from the little boy he wasn't entirely sure how to answer it as it wasn't that she wasn't happy but she was stressed and nervous, "don't you worry about your Mommy, I'm taking good care of her and I'm sure she'll be happier soon."

Alex liked Paul, he normally made his Mommy happy and that's what he liked, "I knows."

Laughing softly Paul walked over and knelt beside him, "so let's finish getting you ready for Grandma and Grandpa's."

Half an hour later and the kids were safely strapped in the car with Paul in the driver's seat and now he was just waiting on Stephanie. He was just about to call her phone to find out where she was when he saw her walking out of the front door, shutting and locking it behind her. When she climbed in the car he frowned a little, "you okay?"

Turning her head to look at him she nodded her head, "I will be. Come on and let's get these kids to my parents so we can go to you know where."

Paul chuckled as she pulled on her seatbelt and he started the car, for some reason he found it amusing that she refused to talk about court in front of Alex when he wouldn't know what it was anyway.

As they pulled up outside of her parent's Stephanie noticed that the front door immediately opened, "well I guess someone was waiting for us."

Paul laughed softly, "they're just excited to get to spend a couple of days with the kids."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head at him, "oh please, they're only keeping them overnight and we're picking them up tomorrow after work."

Playfully he stuck his tongue out at her, "well somebody is clearly a spoilsport this morning."

Raising her eyebrows she put her hands on her hips as she looked at him, "puh-lease, you'll be the one who is ringing ten times just to check up on the kids even though you know my parents can be trusted and you know what else is happening."

Before he had chance to answer the back door of the car opened and Linda was unstrapping Alex, "it's so good to see you."

Turning her head to look at her Mom Stephanie shook her head, "could you not have waited for us to walk to the front door?"

Linda smiled at her daughter, "yes I could if it looked like you were going to get out of the car any time soon."

Rolling her eyes Stephanie pushed her car door open and climbed out, "I'm sorry I didn't work at the speed you wanted me to go."

Once Alex was freed Linda put him on the floor, "why don't you go and see your Grandpa, I think he has a surprise for you."

Alex didn't need to be told twice and soon he was running off screaming into the house calling for his Grandpa.

Once Alex was gone Linda turned to her daughter, "are you okay about today?"

Sighing heavily Stephanie shook her head, "not really but I've got to do this for the sake of my family."

Hugging her daughter Linda kissed her cheek, "you'll be fine."

Pulling back Linda turned her attention to Paul, "and you will take care of her whilst we take care of the kids right?"

Paul laughed as Linda immediately took the carrier from him, "I won't leave her side all day, well you know as much as I can possibly do."

Lifting the carrier Linda kissed Lucy on the top of the head, "I'm happy to hear that, that makes me feel better about not being there. Don't worry about the kids, we will have lots of fun and Paul's parents are coming by tomorrow so the kids will be in heaven."

"My parents did mention that they were coming by tomorrow. If there are any problems tonight though you can call us, we're just having dinner and maybe going to a movie or just staying at home."

Shaking her head at the young man Linda realised in that moment why he and Stephanie were so perfect for each other, "you sound exactly like my daughter right there. Funnily enough my husband and I have both brought up two kids so I think we can manage two more for the night but if there are any problems I will call you."

Smiling shyly Paul blushed a little, "I'm sorry, it's just her first sleepover with you so I'm a little jumpy."

"I know Paul and don't worry about it as I understand. I realise that as often as we've had Lucy for the day it's still new and a little scary for you for her to spend the night here so even if you ring a hundred times we won't get mad at you as long as you are not ringing in the middle of the night and waking us up as it's all about your comfort levels with your daughter."

Looking at her watch Stephanie realised they really need to go, "well we really need to get going so Paul if you run the bags into the house we will get going."

Without needing to be asked twice he immediately popped the trunk and pulled out the bags and struggled inside with them all.

As soon as Paul was walking to the house Linda looked at her daughter, "you promise me you'll be okay and if you need me and your Dad call us and we will come to the court okay?"

"You can't bring the kids to the court."

Smiling softly Linda nodded, "I know, but Paul's parents said if you need us then we can drop the kids at theirs and they'll watch them."

Squeezing her eyes closed tightly Stephanie felt overwhelmed, she had never dreamed she would have such amazing support from her own family and from her boyfriend and his family, "I'll be okay, I can do this. Don't worry about me."

Realising her daughter was feeling really emotional Linda just reached across and rubbed her arm gently, "I know you can do it, you are stronger than even you realise."

At that moment Paul reappeared, "all of the bags are in the house so is m'lady ready?"

Nodding her had Stephanie reached across and took his hand and squeezed it gently, "as ready as I will ever be, let's get this over with." Turning to her Mom she smiled softly, "thank you for this and if there are any problems call us."

Letting go of Paul's hand Stephanie hugged her Mom carefully before she bent down and kissed Lucy on the top of the head before standing back up, "tell Alex that Mommy loves him please."

Linda nodded, "always."

With that said Paul and Stephanie went and climbed back in the car and drove off heading towards the court.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling the car into a spot opposite the court house they could see all of the press stood there waiting like a pack of dogs ready to pounce.

Turning off the engine Paul undid his seatbelt before he turned in his seat to look at her, "are you okay and ready for this?"

Turning her head to look at her boyfriend she sighed heavily before looking back at the mass of press outside the court house, "I'm not okay and I'm not ready but I have to do this, I don't have an option because I want Luke to be punished for what he did."

Unbuckling her seatbelt Stephanie slowly reached for the door handle before she pulled on it opening her door and allowing her to step out. Swinging her bag over her shoulder she took a deep breath as she shut the car door behind her.

Paul watched his girlfriend climb out of the car before he opened his own door and climbed out shutting the door firmly before he locked the car and slid the keys into his pocket as he walked around the car to stand by her side and to allow her to take the lead.

Taking one last look at the car she closed her eyes breathing in deeply before exhaling slowly and then opening her eyes. Feeling slightly more calm she reached for Paul's hand holding onto it and linking their fingers together before she tugged on it gently to get him to walk with her over to the court house.

Squeezing her hand gently as they walked over the road and got closer to the group of press Paul was petrified but tried not to show it so he was strong for Stephanie as the press started to turn around noticing them walking together and they started to snap pictures of them.

"Who is this Stephanie?"

"How are you feeling about today Stephanie?"

"Do you really think Luke Kristoffersen will go down?"

"Do you want him to go down?"

Panicking slightly at all of the questions from the press and the tight circle of people that was enveloping them she needed more comfort so dropped hold of Paul's hand and quickly stepped closer to him sliding her arm around his waist holding on tightly.

Turning his head as she dropped his hand he thought she wanted to be alone and was prepared to step back to give her the space she needed but when she slid her arm around his waist he knew exactly what she needed so wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her close. As they got to the bottom of the steps leading up to the court house he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head as the press circle separated allowing them to walk up the stairs to get inside.

As they walked through the doors to enter the court house Paul went to remove his arm from around Stephanie's shoulder but he found her hand to be fisted in his jacket holding on tightly so he wrapped his arm back around her shoulder and held her tightly, "it's okay, we're inside now."

Turning her head to look at him she chewed on her lip nervously, "did you hear what they were asking?"

"Well kind of, it was a maze of flashing bulbs and a million voices all talking at once. Don't think about what they were asking, they're just leeches trying to get a story."

Reluctantly releasing his jacket from her hand she slowly pulled away from him, "I can't help it Paul, I'm so jumpy and nervous that everything is getting into my head and under my skin today."

Reaching towards her he gently took her hands in his, "you will be fine, everything will be fine."

Before Stephanie could respond she heard her name being called and turned her head to the side to see her attorney walking over, "good morning to you both."

Stephanie gulped, "morning Jack."

Jack Wilson nodded his head, "how are you feeling this morning Stephanie?"

Looking at him like he was crazy she shook her head, "I'm feeling on top of the world don't you know? I'm petrified if you must know, I am dreading it."

Trying to reassure his client Jack smiled sympathetically, "it will be okay. Both of you will be called into the witness stand today and then for the rest of the trial you won't have to be here and won't have to deal with it."

Looking at his girlfriend Paul laid his hand gently on her shoulder before he squeezed it, "see, it is one day and then you having to be here will be over and you can move on with your life."

"and if he's found not guilty and gets away with it all?"

Jack quickly jumped in, "I highly doubt that that will happen. We have statements from Police officers who saw him holding a knife, we have statements from neighbours that saw him hanging around in the bushes prior to that day. No matter what his defence is I highly doubt that he will get away with this. Come with me though and we will talk a little more before I have to get ready."

Nodding her head Stephanie slipped her hand into Paul's before following her lawyer to a quieter area.

Once they were settled in a side room Jack took out his notes, "I have heard from a reliable source that the defence is going to be led by Carter Kelly, he's a young up and coming attorney who thinks he knows everything. It is likely that he will attempt to really get either or both of you angry to show that Luke was acting in self defence or something so I need you both to remain calm at all times and don't rise to any bait that may be thrown your way. The calmer you stay the more the jury will believe you and see right through the tricks they try to pull. Any questions?"

"Can I go home now?"

Laughing at his client Jack shook his had, "I'm afraid not Stephanie, not until you've given your evidence."

Smiling wryly she shrugged her shoulders, "it was worth a shot."

Gathering his notes together he put them all back in the folder and stood up, "well I have to get going to get ready now but if you want to stay here for a few minutes the clerk will be along to take you to what I like to call the holding room where you'll wait until you're called to give evidence."

Once her attorney had left Stephanie turned to face Paul with a serious expression on her face, "you promise you won't leave me?"

Nodding his head he took her hand in his, "I promise I won't leave you, today, tomorrow or the next day. I'm in this for the long haul and no matter what they or anybody else say to me or about me then I'm not going to listen."

Moving her chair closer to his she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder, "thank you."

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head he rubbed her arm gently, "you're very welcome. So do you think I should check on the kids."

Laughing she lifted her head and playfully rolled her eyes at him knowing what he was doing, "you could if you want to but my Mom may kill you before the day is out if you do."

Pretending to think it over he stayed quiet for a moment before he said, "oh okay then, I guess I'll wait until lunchtime to give them a call."

Rolling her eyes she patted his arm gently, "it's okay, they're not going to have run off to Mexico with them but if you do want to call them at lunchtime then that's okay."

Cuddling back into him she relished the quiet moments with him before the court case began and they didn't have these quiet moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie paced back and forth in the holding room as she waited to be called to the stand, the court case had just begun and she just had to wait.

Paul was sat there watching Stephanie as she paced back, he wanted to just grab her and tie her down to make her relax but he wasn't entirely sure that was appropriate in a court house, especially not with Police officers in the room. Sighing softly he ran his hands over his hair, "Steph, please sit down. As much as I'm sure this carpet is used to lots of people walking over it repeatedly I do think you're going to wear a hole in it."

Stopping pacing briefly she turned to face her boyfriend, "and what do you suggest I do to pass the time?"

Shrugging his shoulders he didn't know, "a crossword? Just sit down and do nothing? Play with your phone? Really I don't mind what you do but I would really like you to sit down and slightly stop stressing before you have a heart attack."

"I am not going to have a heart attack."

Standing up he walked over to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders, "I am not so sure about that so please just humour me this one time?"

Frowning she sighed heavily but decided to humour him this one time, "okay fine, just this once because I don't like seeing you stressing."

He smiled brightly as she took his hand and walked over to the row of seats and sat down but she kept hold of his hand as he sat down next to her.

Not ten minutes later a small older woman appeared in the doorway, "Stephanie McMahon?"

Gulping Stephanie stood up and smoothed down her skirt and jacket as she walked to the door.

Just as his girlfriend got to the door Paul called her name, "Stephanie."

Hearing her name being called she stopped briefly and turned around, "yes?"

Smiling softly at her he wanted to reassure her, "you'll be great out there, just keep calm and tell the truth."

Smiling softly it was exactly what she needed to hear, "thank you."

Turning back around she followed the woman to the court where she opened the door and ushered her inside.

Looking around like a deer in headlights she hadn't expected it to be so full, she wasn't sure what she was expecting but this wasn't it. Somehow she found her way to the witness stand and recited the oath before she took a seat.

After what felt like an eternity finally her attorney who was working for the prosecution stood up, "how are you Miss McMahon?"

Nodding her head slowly she looked around anxiously before she settled her eyes on Jack Wilson the attorney, "I'm doing okay thank you."

Jack nodded his head as he moved around his desk, "good. Now Miss McMahon can you please explain your relationship with the defendant."

"Uh . . . umm Luke is my ex-boyfriend. We were together for a couple of years before we split up a few years back now."

Walking back and forth in front of her Jack played with the pen in his hands, "and why did you split up?"

Her eyes widened when she realised they were going there, "he . . . he." Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, "he beat me."

The judge who had remained quiet so far shook her head, "Miss McMahon I need you to speak up so everybody in the court can hear you please. Now please repeat yourself."

Turning her head to look at the judge she nodded her head, "I'm sorry. We split up because he beat me."

Jack Wilson then continued with the questioning, "how bad were the beatings Miss McMahon?"

Before she had chance to respond the defence attorney was on his feet practically shouting, "objection your honour. What does their previous relationship have to do with this case?"

The judge looked at Carter Kelly strangely, "pardon?"

Carter looked visibly irritated, "I am objecting because I don't see how their previous relationship has anything to do with this court case here today."

"Well luckily for you Mr Carter I will let your sheer ignorance slide this one time. I feel that it is pertinent information for the jury so Miss McMahon may answer the question and Mr Wilson may continue with his line of questioning. Do continue."

Jack Wilson nodded his head appreciatively at the judge, "so Miss McMahon, how bad were the beatings?"

Sighing heavily she looked down at her hands, "they could be pretty bad. One time it was so bad he broke a couple of ribs, gave me a black eye and I ended up in hospital, that's when I ended the relationship."

Turning to address the jury and the rest of the people in the court Jack motioned to Luke, "ladies and gentlemen, the defendant you see before you today has a long history with Miss McMahon, not only were they in a relationship that ended when he beat her but he also went to jail for two years because of said beatings. This is not an isolated violent incident, he has a history of violence."

Moving back to the desk Jack picked up a piece of paper, "so Miss McMahon can you explain to us what happened after Mr Kristoffersen and yourself split up and he went to jail."

Fiddling with her fingers she looked down at the floor before she looked up sighing heavily as she did so, "Luke was released from jail after about two years or something. Within weeks of his release from jail he started to follow me and wait around outside my house just watching me."

"And did you speak with the Police?"

Looking at her attorney like he was crazy she nodded his head, "of course I did and they said they'd speak with him which they did but he acted really nice and kind and said it was pure coincidence that we were in the same place at the same time. The Police believed him and said there was nothing they could do as there was no hard evidence that he was actively stalking me."

Turning again to face the rest of the court Jack summarised, "so what Miss McMahon is saying here is that not only is Mr Kristoffersen a violent man but he is also manipulative."

Carter Kelly stood back up slamming his hands on the desk, "objection your honour. He cannot be allowed to slander my client like that."

The judge frowned, "I agree Mr Kelly. Mr Wilson you cannot say he is manipulative, there could be many reasons why the Police came to the conclusion that they did."

Refraining from rolling his eyes at the smirk on Carter Kelly's face Jack frowned, "I'm sorry. Miss McMahon, can you explain what happened after you contacted the Police."

"Luke disappeared for a few months and then he returned doing the same thing and then he disappeared again. This pattern continued up until the most recent episode."

Motioning with his hand for her to continue he nodded his head, "please go on."

Rubbing her weary face with her hands she hated having to relive this, "he started following me again for a few weeks but then I got a new PA at work and he seemed to be everywhere and really seemed to step up his campaign to either get me back or scare the living daylights out of me. First when Paul and I went for lunch he followed us everywhere we went."

Jumping in Jack clarified for the court, "Paul would be Mr Levesque who will be called later today as a witness. Please continue Miss McMahon."

Gulping she continued, "he then sent flowers to my office and said he wanted me back and he called my office saying he wasn't giving up on me and then he started just hanging around outside my house, knocking on the door and not taking no for an answer when I told him to go away. It all culminated one night when I returned from work to find the side gate to my house swinging open and when I entered the kitchen I found that the window in the back door had been smashed."

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut at the memory of that night she tried to regain her composure.

Whilst his client had gone silent Jack reassured her, "it's okay Miss McMahon. Please take your time and explain to the court what happened that evening and how we ended up here today."

Taking a further moment for herself she slowly lifted her head, "when I saw that the kitchen window was smashed I turned around to leave to call the Police as I thought I had been burgled when I came face to face with Luke, the look in his eyes was wild and scary and I genuinely feared for my life. I tried to get past him to get to the phone but he blocked my way backing me up against the kitchen sink as he rambled on about wanting to be a family with me and the two kids."

Jack jumped in, "children? Please explain to the court about the children."

Stephanie's eyes widened when she realised she'd have to explain it all, "I have a son who is quite young and Paul has a daughter who is only a baby. Luke saw Paul and I with the kids and assumed that they were ours together. Anyway I tried getting him out of the house by telling him the kids would be home soon and I needed to get the dinner on but he said it would be good for them to get to know him and he was really scaring me. Paul returned home and as soon as he entered the kitchen and went to comfort me Luke went for a knife and held it against my throat telling Paul if he took a step closer to me he would hurt me. It's kind of a blur what happened next because I was so scared but I remember Paul telling Luke that they could talk and work it out between them without me and Luke agreed so I ran outside and that's when I saw the Police and my best friend Shawn."

"How did your best friend and the Police know you were in trouble?"

Wiping at the tears that were spilling down her cheeks she tried to compose herself, "I don't know, I think Paul called them."

Aware that Stephanie had been through enough and needed a break Jack nodded his head, "thank you Miss McMahon, that will be all for now."

Returning to his seat Jack looked at the judge who was looking at Stephanie before he looked at his watch, "I think we will take a break here for lunch. Court will reconvene in one hour where Miss McMahon will return to the stand for the defence to question her."

'All rise' could be heard through the court before everybody stood and the judge left.

As soon as the judge had left Jack Wilson walked over to Stephanie and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "you did great Stephanie. Go and have some lunch and compose yourself because after lunch will be hard."

Nodding her head she slowly got up from her seat and made her way out of the court room and back to the room where Paul had been.

Paul had spent what felt like a lifetime just sat waiting for Stephanie to come out of the court room. Eventually a lot of movement was happening outside so he assumed everybody was leaving for lunch which meant Stephanie would be free soon but what he didn't expect was for her to come rushing into the room and straight into his arms hugging him tightly. Not missing a beat he immediately wrapped his arms around her back and held her back, "shhh baby, it's okay, I'm right here with you."


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the court room the only place Stephanie wanted to be was in her boyfriend's arms, she knew he would be the only person who would make her feel safe. Walking into the holding room and setting eyes on him she couldn't help herself and practically ran into his arms holding on tightly. Feeling his arms wrapped around herself she just let herself go and started crying all over again.

Paul could feel her shoulders shaking so he rubbed her back gently, "shhh baby, it's okay."

Not caring where they were in a court house she manoeuvred herself to sit on his lap continuing to hold onto him tightly with her face buried in his neck, she felt so safe and comfortable in his arms and she just didn't want to go back into the real world.

He held onto here tightly wanting to just make her feel better about whatever had happened in court. Waiting until he felt her shoulders stop shaking before he spoke it gave him chance to think about what he said, "what has happened?"

Gulping she slowly pulled back from his neck, "I'm sorry. It was so scary in court and it brought all of the emotions back that I had kind of buried and I guess I just needed a cuddle."

Smiling softly he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, "you know I won't complain about cuddles, they feel nice and I enjoy making you happier and I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better. Do you want to grab some lunch and check up on the kids?"

Shaking her head at him he was pretty much impossible but it helped take her mind off of things, "sure, that'll be great. It will be good to hear Alex's voice."

Pressing another kiss to her cheek he smiled softly, "yes it will be. Come on then."

Getting up from his lap she walked towards the door still holding his hand dragging him behind her as they went to find somewhere to get some food.

Once they had a couple of sandwiches they found themselves a park bench outside and took a seat. Whilst Stephanie opened the sandwiches Paul took out his phone and put it on speaker as he dialled her parent's house.

Linda was having a wonderful time with both of the kids whilst Vince ran to get something from the store, it felt nice to just spend time with her grand kids but when the phone started ringing she knew exactly who it was, "looks like Mommy and Daddy just can't stay away today."

Before Linda had chance to get up from her seat on the floor Alex was up and stood by the phone, "hurry uuuupppp."

Laughing softly she pretended to walk really slowly over to him before she picked up the phone immediately putting it on speaker, "I'm sorry Paul, I can't talk right now because I've lost both of the kids."

Hearing that Paul's eyes widened and he was about to respond when he heard Alex giggling, "but I right here Gramma."

Stephanie sniggered, "hello baby boy."

Alex squealed, "Mommy."

Linda rolled her eyes as she held the phone for Alex, "you do know we can watch the kids without needing to be checked up on don't you?"

Frowning Stephanie hated it, "I'm sorry Mom, I just needed to hear his voice."

Hearing the sadness in her daughter's voice Linda immediately felt bad, "no it's okay. I thought it was just Paul calling because he didn't really trust us."

Chuckling Stephanie looked at her boyfriend, "oh no, he was the main one that wanted to ring to check up on the kids but I wanted to hear Alex's voice, I miss him."

Before Linda had chance to say anything Alex jumped in, "I miss you too Mommy, and Daddy. Grampa's gone to the store to get candy."

An audible groan could be heard by Linda through the phone as she hissed, "Alex, you're not meant to tell them."

Stephanie took a bite of her sandwich and shook her head as Alex argued with his Grandma about the candy. When she felt they'd had enough time to argue Stephanie spoke up, "well as long as you don't give him any too close to his bedtime and as long as you don't give him too much then a little bit of candy will not hurt as long as he cleans his teeth."

Before Alex had chance to say a word Linda jumped in, "I promise he will. So how did this morning go?"

Groaning Stephanie really didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Alex being so close to the phone, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Knowing it was the last thing Stephanie wanted to go through Paul decided to change subjects, "how is Lucy doing? Is she behaving for you?"

Smiling softly Linda nodded her head as she looked over at Lucy laying on the floor on her play mat staring up at the toys hanging above her, "she's behaving like the little angel she is. The only person really causing me any trouble is my husband which is why I sent him to the store."

Paul laughed softly, "well I'm pleased to hear she's behaving for you. We'd better go as we have to finish our lunch and get back. Give both of the kids a kiss and tell them I love them please."

Leaning into Paul Stephanie smiled softly, "yeah, give them both a kiss from me too and tell them I love them too please."

"Of course I will. You two take care of yourselves and have a good evening and I will talk to you later."

Before Stephanie could say anything Alex jumped in, "noooo, they can't go."

Linda frowned as she looked at her grandson, "what's wrong Alex?"

Looking up at his Grandma he pouted and looked on the verge of tears, "I hasn't told dem I luvs dem."

Stephanie herself was now on the verge of tears, "we can still hear you baby."

Turning his attention to the phone Alex pouted, "I luvs you Mommy and Daddy."

Smiling softly she just wanted to reach out and cuddle him, "we love you too baby boy, very much so. You be a good boy for your Grandma and Grandpa and we will talk to you again later, hopefully before bed okay?"

Alex was happier now having got the chance to tell his parents that, "kay. Bye."

Laughing softly Stephanie shook her head, "bye baby."

Linda watched Alex run off back to his game so switched the phone so she could put it to her ear, "he's gone back to his game now. So truthfully, how are you Stephanie?"

Sighing heavily Stephanie raked her fingers through her hair before she started to play with her sandwich, "that's a very good question. Before lunch was really hard and that was just my attorney talking, after lunch I have to deal with the defence and he's going to be really hard, I could see it just from the small things he did before lunch. I have to do this though for Alex and Lucy's sake so I will get through it and Paul is here with me so I will be okay."

Swapping the phone to his other hand Paul took her hand before he spoke to Linda, "I will watch over her, I promise."

Knowing that Paul was clearly keeping so close to Stephanie made Linda feel a little happier, "well thank you Paul. Good luck this afternoon to both of you and I will talk to you later I'm sure and then I'll see you both tomorrow."

Nodding her head Stephanie sighed softly, "thanks Mom, love you."

"I love you too."

With that they both hung up the phones with Paul sliding his phone back into his pocket, "will you really be okay?"

Turning her head to look at him she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know but with you by my side I know I can get through anything, even asshole attorneys."

Smirking he pulled his sandwich out of the packet, "well just remember what we were told, stay calm and don't let it show if he gets under your skin because you are better than Luke and don't need to rise to it."

Looking at him sternly she pursed her lips together, "that goes for you too."

He nodded his head, "don't worry baby, I know it goes for me too. I won't let you down."

Leaning forward she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I know you won't, you are one of only four men in my life who never have or would."


	5. Chapter 5

In a future chapter the rating on this story will change to 'M' like 'Secrets Can't Be Kept Forever' did last week so if you'd like to be kept aware of when chapters are posted may I suggest you add it to your alerts. Thank you to all who read and/or review :)

* * *

Paul was nervous, well actually that was probably the understatement of the century. Right now Stephanie was on her way back into the court room to face the defence attorney and he was really worried about how she was going to deal with it. After seeing how she was after questions from her attorney he really didn't think she'd cope with the ones from the defence attorney. Sighing heavily he ran his hands over his head and just tried to remain calm.

Walking back into court and towards the stand again Stephanie took her time getting settled knowing that this was going to be really rough. She wasn't sure she'd be able to cope with what was thrown at her but she was going to try for Alex's sake.

Looking out as everybody filed back into court she took note as the defence attorney walked over to the box where Luke was and had a couple of words with him with both of them shooting the occasional look her way. All too soon for her everyone was told to 'all rise' for the judge to re-enter the court.

Sitting back down after the judge entered she spaced out as he talked until her attention was drawn to Carter Kelly.

Carter Kelly stood up in front of the court and looked at the woman in front of him and he knew this was going to be fun, "so Miss McMahon, do you care to tell the court **why** the defendant and yourself had such a volatile relationship?"

Staring at the attorney strangely she couldn't quite get where he was coming from, "uh . . . because he hit me?"

Rolling his eyes Carter Kelly tried to hold back his annoyance, "let me put this another way. Is it not true that you were having an affair with your then Personal Assistant?"

Her eyes widened and she tried not to gag at the thought, "what? My Personal Assistant at the time was my best friend Shawn, he is married to one of my other best friends and at the time our relationship became so volatile his wife was pregnant. The reason our relationship was so volatile was because Luke was insecure and jealous and . . ."

Before she could finish her statement Carter jumped in, "just answer the question I asked Miss McMahon."

Stephanie's attorney stood up, "objection your honour. Can you please get Mr Kelly to allow Miss McMahon to finish answering the questions before he jumps down her throat."

The judge nodded, "Mr Wilson is correct, Mr Carter please actually allow Miss McMahon to finish answering the questions so the jury can hear the full details."

Carter Kelly nodded his head, "I'm sorry your honour. Please continue Miss McMahon."

"Well the reason my relationship with Luke was so volatile was because he was insecure and jealous and believed I was having an affair with Shawn simply because I was working hard to get my business off of the ground and to make it a success."

Carter stepped closer to her, "so in your evidence earlier you said that the Police did nothing when you reported my client's activities to them. Why did you not contact the Police again until the night of this alleged incident?"

Sighing heavily she shrugged, "they didn't believe me the first time so they weren't going to believe me any other time were they?"

"But if you really believed my client was a danger to yourself and your son then surely you would have kept repeatedly ringing the Police until they did something."

Stephanie's eyes widened at the way his questioning was going, "for your information even though I didn't ring the Police again every time Luke came back around I moved back home with my parents so myself and my son would be safe. My son is the most important person in my life so his safety is my main concern."

Taking into account what had just been said Carter Kelly decided to go another route, "so how does your son's Father feel about this whole court case?"

Jack Wilson stood up again, "objection! Your honour, the feelings of the Father of my client's child have no bearing on this case."

The judge frowned nodding his head sadly, "again Mr Wilson is correct. Mr Carter if I have to remind you again to stick to following the rules I will have you removed from this case."

Carter Kelly nodded his head solemnly, "yes your Honour." Turning to face Stephanie he frowned not happy that she was getting away with things, "why don't you explain to the court why your new boyfriend moved in after a few weeks of dating."

Looking at him like he was crazy she really didn't get the question, "uh I don't know what it has to do with the court case but Paul and I weren't dating when he stayed the first night I moved back to my house just so I felt safe and comfortable and then when Luke came to my house scaring me badly he moved in temporarily to protect myself and my son whilst Luke was still around."

"I don't think we have been told the story of the night Luke came to your house so why don't you tell the court how you put your son's life in danger and your boyfriend had to race across town to 'save' him."

Closing her eyes briefly she looked down at the floor before she looked up, "I was making dinner when the doorbell rang so I went to answer it only to come face to face with Luke, I tried slamming the door in his face but he put his foot in the way so I couldn't. He made out like I still loved him and he said he'd do anything to get me back and he'd treat my kids like his own and he didn't like it when I told him there was no way on Earth I would ever take him back."

Carter Kelly looked at the jury, "is there really a crime against wanting to win an ex-girlfriend back? I don't think so. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I think you'll find this case is based purely on the delusions of one woman and her desire to get her ex-boyfriend out of the picture so her new boyfriend doesn't find out what she is really like."

Utterly appalled by the suggestion her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open but she had to remain calm and not call him an asshole for saying that when it was all lies. Luckily for her her attorney stood up, "objection your honour, Mr Kelly can't be allowed to make baseless assumptions like that about my client."

Nodding his head the judge pointed at Carter Kelly, "you need to watch your step. This is just the first witness and you are already walking a thin line and could potentially get yourself thrown out of this court room so may I suggest once again that you stick to the facts and only the facts."

Not preventing himself this time Carter Kelly rolled his eyes, "okay your Honour, I will do that. Miss McMahon, how about you tell this court how you provoked my client on the night in question and how **you** were the one who brought the knife into the equation and my client was the one who snatched the knife from you to prevent you from hurting him."

Her nails scored her skin as she clenched her hands so tightly and took a deep breath to prevent from getting angry, "I swear I never touched the knife. I may have been scared for my life having Luke in the same room as me but there is no way I would pull a knife on him because I couldn't bear the thought of losing my son because of somebody like him."

"Somebody like him? And what sort of person is he Miss McMahon?"

Realising she was in trouble if she didn't say the right thing she shrugged, "somebody who clearly has some issues and needs some help. He may have beaten me, he may have stalked me numerous times and made me genuinely fear for my life and that of my son but I wish no harm or ill will towards him. All I want is for him to receive the proper punishment for the pain and torment he put both me and my son through and for him to get the help he needs to move on with his life."

Carter Kelly's jaw clenched, he was pissed that she had kept her cool through everything and he was in trouble unless he got her boyfriend to crack, "that will be all your honour."

The judge nodded, "very well then. Thank you Miss McMahon, you may step down."

Breathing a sigh of relief that it was over she nodded her head before she stood up and slowly made her way out of the witness stand and out of the court room.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking out of the court room Stephanie breathed a massive sigh of relief, she was so pleased that it was soon going to be all over, just as long as Paul kept his cool then everything would be okay.

Paul sighed heavily as he looked at his watch for what had to be the billionth time since she had gone back into court, he just wanted her out of there already.

Lifting his head towards the door he smiled when he saw her appear there so he stood up, "hello beautiful, how did it go?"

Smiling brighter when she saw him and he smiled too, "hello sexy. It went okay, I'm so glad it is over with though. Can I get a hug now?"

Laughing softly he quickly opened his arms and wrapped them around her waist pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head, "there you go baby, is this better?"

Nodding her head against his chest she breathed a sigh of relief happy to be out of the court room and back in his arms. Holding onto him tightly she allowed the beating of his heart soothe her and calm her own rapidly beating heart down.

Stood there holding his girlfriend Paul was acutely aware of the people in the room around them but not caring about them, his girlfriend's happiness was what mattered most to him right now and he knew how much of a big deal just getting to court was for her so if she wanted a hug to calm down then he was happy to give her one.

The only time Paul knew he had to pull away from Stephanie was when the same little old lady that had called for Stephanie appeared in the doorway again, "Paul Levesque please."

Sighing heavily he pressed one more soft kiss to the top of her head before he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled away from her, "I really care for you baby and I won't disappoint you."

Smiling softly she nodded her head, "I know you won't. Go in there and be you, just don't curse."

Laughing softly he shook his head as he walked towards the door, "no cursing I promise."

He threw one more smile her way before he followed the older lady to the court room.

After walking into court he took the stand and the oath before he took a seat. Looking around the court his eyes settled on Luke who was sat there with a smirk on his face and he was determined not to give him the satisfaction of screwing this up for Stephanie.

Turning his attention to the attorneys he felt slightly creeped out by the defence attorney but tried to block him out of his mind as the prosecuting attorney stood up and walked around the table, "so Mr Levesque, can you please tell the court how you came to learn about Mr Kristofferson."

Sighing softly he knew this wasn't going to go down too well, "I first learnt of him when Stephanie fired me from my job because I wasn't a mind reader and wasn't able to prevent him from getting to speak with her at work. It worked out though because later that e . . ."

Carter Kelly cut him off by standing up, "objection your honour. Mr Levesque shouldstick to the facts."

The judge frowned, "again Mr Kelly, allow the witness to finish talking please. Continue please Mr Levesque."

Turning his head he nodded it politely towards the judge before he faced the front again, "as I was saying. It all worked out okay for us though because later of the same evening where she fired me she came over to my house and we cleared the air and she told me everything and reinstated me back in work."

Jack Wilson smiled politely and nodded, "so Mr Levesque tell the court about the first time you met Mr Kristofferson."

"Do you mean the first time I actually **met** him or the first time I **saw** him?"

Shrugging his shoulders Jack didn't mind as both would work in his favour, "why don't you tell us about both Mr Levesque."

Sighing heavily Paul raked his fingers through his hair, "the first time I saw Luke was when he followed Stephanie and myself as we went to the park for a walk and then went to pick up some sandwiches for lunch and he stood outside the shop staring in creepily. The first time I actually met him was the time he turned up at my home during a family party and introduced himself as Steve saying he was an old friend of Stephanie's and wanted to speak with her but I recognised him as being the Luke that Stephanie had pointed out to me and I refused him entry."

There was an audible gasp and murmurs of confusion around the court room as he finished speaking and he wondered what he had said wrong but he didn't have to wait long to find out what was going on as Jack spoke again, "Mr Levesque are you sure you heard him correctly when he said Steve?"

"Um yes? I don't think there is any possible way for me to get Steve from Luke. If his visit was purely innocent then he wouldn't have sat outside and scared the neighbour."

Jack Wilson nodded his head, "so why don't you tell the court about the night the incident we are talking about today in court happened."

Sighing heavily he frowned a little, "Stephanie went shopping to get some food for dinner and I said I would pick the kids up from her parents and then meet her at home. When I arrived at home the side gate was swinging open and I knew it had been locked when we left that morning and I knew Stephanie would have shut it as soon as she got home and I knew that she was home because her car was there. I parked the car before I got out locking the doors to lock the kids safely in the car as I walked around the side just to check on everything and make sure it was okay. When I got to the kitchen window I saw that Luke was in the kitchen with Stephanie and she looked frightened so I rang my best friend who knew all about Luke and told him to get to Stephanie's quickly. I went back to the car and got the kids out and took them inside and hid them in the nursery upstairs so I knew they would be safe as I went to try and diffuse the situation with Luke in the kitchen. Walking quietly back downstairs I slammed the front door and announced my presence before I opened the door again so Shawn could get in when he arrived. As I entered the kitchen Luke seemed to tense a little but things seemed somewhat civil until I moved to stand beside Stephanie to comfort her and he then reached for a knife and held it at her throat. I convinced him to let Stephanie go so we could talk man to man and soon after Stephanie left the Police came in and arrested Luke."

Nodding his head Jack asked the question everyone would want to know, "were you armed?"

Shaking his head Paul answered truthfully, "no sir. Luke had access to all of the knives and kitchen things, I had access to nothing."

"That will be all your honour."

The judge nodded their head, "Mr Kelly."

Carter Kelly smiled and nodded, "thank you your honour. Now Mr Levesque in your evidence you mentioned how Miss McMahon fired you just because you weren't a mind reader so what you are saying is Miss McMahon is unstable and overreacts, correct?"

Screwing his face up he was confused, "uh no. I'm saying that she was under a lot of stress and pressure and slightly overreacted which is understandable when you're being stalked you will be on edge. Once she was able to calm down and reflect she was level-headed, she apologised and she was perfectly calm."

Ignoring the comment Carter moved on to his next question, "so Mr Levesque, why don't you tell the court why you're living at home with your parents and then moved in with your boss slash girlfriend".

Pressing his lips together he shrugged, "my girlfriend left me with a young baby and hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of debt and loan sharks knocking at my front door so for the safety of my daughter I sold up, paid all of the debts off and moved in with my parents until I could get back on my feet. I only moved in with Stephanie after the night Luke turned up at her front door and wanted entry and because of Stephanie's young son I moved in with her on a temporary basis until he went away again which she was sure he would."

"But aren't you still living with Miss McMahon?"

Shrugging his shoulders Paul nodded his head, "yes but she wanted me to stay so why shouldn't I?"

Rolling his eyes slightly Carter Kelly stepped forward from the table, "would you say that Mr Kristofferson poses a threat to Miss McMahon?"

Raising his eyebrow at the question Paul shrugged, "I would say that right now he needs some help dealing with things so until he deals with them then yes I would, he did hold a knife to her throat after all."

"I have an interesting question to pose to you Mr Levesque. Why did you not ring the Police? Why ring your best friend? Were you planning to hand out your own brand of justice that would have resulted in my client being admitted to hospital or the morgue?"

Paul's eyes widened at the suggestion, "oh God no. Truth be told I knew my best friend would either just be leaving work or on his way home so I knew he would get there quickly, that and at the time I didn't know what Stephanie's actual address was. I could give you directions but they would take too long and I wanted to get back to the kids in the car and get inside the house to Stephanie before Luke could hurt her. I thought Shawn would be my best option for backup to make sure Stephanie and the kids were both safe and then once we had Luke subdued I was going to call the cops. In no way to I support violence so I would have not raised a finger to Luke unless it was in self defence and even then I'd go more for tackling than punching."

Carter Kelly was not happy with the way Paul seemed able to make himself look good in every answer he gave but he hoped to change the way he appeared before he finished his questioning, "is it true Mr Levesque that you only got your job because of your best friend?"

Paul nodded his head, "kind of. Shawn put in a good word with Stephanie for me so he did have a part to play in it."

Carter smirked, "wouldn't it also be true to say that with Mr Michaels and Miss McMahon being such close friends and you and Mr Michaels being such close friends that you would all make up a story together and stick to it?"

"No, most definitely not. Everything I have said today in court has been the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I don't think there is any possible way for us all to be able to stick to a made up story the entire time and for our stories to all match up."

Smirking Carter felt like he had him trapped, "nobody cares what you think, we only deal with facts Mr Levesque. The facts are that yourself and the main witness have a relationship that can only be construed as beneficial to Miss McMahon because you will not want to upset her and find yourself homeless so you will say whatever she wants you to say to get Mr Kristofferson out of the picture including lying under oath and concocting a ridiculous story about him stalking her."

Paul knew he was attempting to get him mad but all it did was amuse him and he couldn't help the laugh that passed his lips and it got slightly louder when he saw the shock on Carter Kelly's face, "my relationship with Stephanie has nothing to do with this evidence, the two are entirely different matters. For the first couple of weeks that I was seeing Luke standing outside the office, Stephanie's house, the shops where we were when we went shopping when my relationship with Stephanie was entirely professional and what developed between us has nothing to do with Luke. If he wasn't hanging around and being all creepy and hadn't broken into her house then we wouldn't be here in court today. I wouldn't lie for Stephanie in such a serious matter even if me not lying for her ended with her kicking me out because I could always move back to my parent's house."

Carter frowned, "so you maintain that Miss McMahon in no way led my client on and in no way made him believe that he had a chance to get back with her once he got out of jail?"

"Well considering that I have only known her just under six months I can't tell you that. I can tell you that in no way since I have known her has she encouraged Luke and even if she had it is no excuse to stalk somebody or hold a knife to their throat."

Pressing his lips together in a tight line Carter Kelly was pissed, this was not going very well for him so far and he was going to have to find a way to turn it around with future witnesses, "that will be all Mr Levesque."

The judge nodded his head, "thank you Mr Levesque, you may step down."

Paul was relieved to be done and to be able to get out of there and never have to see Luke's face again.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking out of the court room Paul sighed heavily, he hoped he had done right by Stephanie, she deserved to be able to live a quiet life with no hassle from Luke for a while if nothing else.

Walking back into the holding room he smiled softly at Stephanie, "you ready to go baby?"

Her head was bowed and she was trying to remain calm and not let her mind wander to all of the things that could be going wrong in the court right now, she wanted out of here before she lost her mind. When she heard his voice her head snapped up and she smiled brightly seeing him stood there, "oh God, I am so glad to see you."

Chuckling he walked over to her smiling softly, "well I never knew you found me so irresistible."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "shut up. This whole thing has me on edge, I just want out of here."

Taking hold of her hand he gently tugged on it, "come on then, let's go home."

Allowing him to take her hand and tug on it she stood up and followed him as he led her out of the holding room before he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "so do you want to head home for a few hours and maybe call to check up on the kids again?"

Laughing softly she wrapped her arm around his waist and leant against him as they walked, "only on one condition."

Turning his head to the side he smiled softly at her, "name it and it is yours."

"We snuggle on the couch for a while."

Raising his eyebrow he was sure that couldn't have been the condition, "that's it?"

She nodded her head, "that's it, well that and we don't talk about today."

Chuckling softly as they walked out of the door that was definitely something that he could do, "well considering today has only just begun I think I can promise if I do talk about the day it will be from this moment on."

Smiling at her boyfriend she was so grateful she had him in her life. Moving away from him slightly she took hold of his hand so they could walk down the steps still close together.

Once they were at the bottom of the steps she took one last look back at the court house before they headed back to the car and went home.

Walking through the front door she threw her bag down at the bottom of the stairs before she shrugged off her jacket draping it over the bannister before she walked into the lounge kicking off her shoes and flopping onto the couch.

Paul followed Stephanie inside the house shutting the front door behind him and leaning on it as he watched her throw her bag down, take off her jacket and make her way into the lounge, she seemed to be putting on a brave face but he wasn't entirely sure if it was a front or if it was how she felt.

Shrugging off his own jacket he draped it over hers before he followed her into the lounge watching as she relaxed onto the couch pulling her legs up beneath her. Taking a seat on the couch next to her he loosened his tie, "so what would you like to do tonight beautiful? We can either go out to dinner and a movie, stay in and order take out and watch a movie here or I can cook you dinner and we can watch a movie or something."

Turning to look at him she raised her eyebrow, "or I could cook for you."

Shaking his head he undid the top button on his shirt, "nope, you're not cooking. If we stay in either I cook or we get take out."

"Why can't I cook? Are you afraid I'll poison you?"

Laughing softly he raised his eyebrow, of all of the things he would have expected her to come out with that was definitely not one of them, "um no. I think you've had a hard enough day today as it is without me expecting you to cook so no, you are not cooking tonight."

Shrugging her shoulders she reached for his hand and linked her fingers with his, "I want to stay in, whether you cook or we get take out is entirely up to you."

Lifting her hand to his mouth he pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, "then stay in we will. I'll make tonight special for you, you deserve it."

Stretching her legs out before she moved closer to him and curled up against him she held onto him tightly, "you're here with me, it will already be special."

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he smiled softly, he was glad him just being there was special for her.

The two of them stayed there curled up together on the couch for a while before Paul eventually pulled away from her a little, "why don't we give the kids a call a minute and then I will start on dinner and making tonight special?"

Reluctantly she loosened her grip allowing him to pull away, "okay sounds good to me. It'll be close to bedtime now for the kids so it would be a good time."

Getting up from his seat on the couch Paul went and grabbed his cell phone from his jacket pocket so they could put the phone on speaker so they could both hear and talk to the kids.

Sitting back on the couch he smiled when she immediately cuddled back against his side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he scrolled through his contacts until he got to the McMahon's home number and pressed 'Call'.

Across town Linda was just finishing up Lucy's bath whilst Vince sat downstairs with Alex watching some TV until it was time to bath him. As she lifted Lucy out of the bath she heard the phone ringing and hoped that Vince would answer it.

Downstairs the phone started ringing and Alex jumped down from the couch and ran to the phone, "is it Mommy?"

Pushing himself off of the couch Vince walked over to the phone, "I guess we will soon see." Picking up the phone he put it to his ear, "I'm sorry, you have reached the McMahon residence and we are not home to take your call right now. Please leave a name and number after the beep and we will get back to you *beep*."

As she listened to her Dad talking Stephanie tried so hard not to giggle but the second Alex started whining in the background she couldn't help herself.

"Grampa."

Hearing his daughter's laughter on the other end of the phone Vince smiled as he looked down at his Grandson, "I think you're a psychic little man."

Taking the phone he put it on speaker for Alex, "hello Stephanie."

As her laughter died down Stephanie responded to her Dad, "hi Dad. How are you? How are the kids?"

Before Vince could respond Alex all but shouted, "hi Mommy!"

Chuckling lowly at his response she looked at Paul, "Daddy's here too."

"Daddy! Lucy was mean to me."

Raising his eyebrow Paul wasn't happy to hear that as he wanted them to get on well, "what did she do to you Alex?"

Frowning Alex pouted almost like they could see him, "she threw her toy at me."

Vince jumped in not wanting things to get out of hand, "it was an accident though Alex, she didn't mean to throw it at you."

Turning to his Grampa he nodded, "I knows and I still love her."

Smiling softly Paul rested his cheek on the top of Stephanie's head, "and she loves you too little man."

Vince turned his head to see Linda walking down the stairs with Lucy in her arms, "speak of the devil here she comes."

Linda frowned at her husband, "she is not a devil."

Alex stomped his foot, "shhhh, I wants to talk to Mommy."

Stephanie was not happy with Alex's behaviour, "young man do not act like that with your Grandparents. You need to be respectful and just be patient. Mommy is here on the end of the phone and you can speak to me in a moment."

Pouting a lot Alex looked sad, "I sowwie Mommy."

Jumping in before he got told off again Linda said, "he's just tired Steph so don't be too hard on him please."

Sighing softly Stephanie ran her fingers through her hair, "I promise I'm done but he's still not allowed to act spoiled. So how's the littlest angel doing?"

Linda smiled as Lucy lay her sleepy head on her shoulder clinging to her top, "she's sleepy, I've just bathed her and was about to put her to bed when the phone rang."

Paul frowned a little as he hated it when she was sleepy and he wasn't there as he always enjoyed cuddling her when she was sleepy as she was quite clingy and he wanted to savour the moments whilst she was still young, "well give her a big kiss from me then."

"I will. I think I'll go and lay her down now so I'll talk to you two tomorrow."

As Linda walked off Vince turned to Alex, "we need to get you in the bath in a minute so a little more talking to your Mom and Dad and then you've got to go and get in that bath and go to bed if you want to enjoy the surprise tomorrow."

Smiling happily his eyes lit up with excitement, "surprise? Mommy what's my surprise?"

Chuckling softly she pretended not to know, "I don't know baby, you'll have to be a good boy for your Grandparents and you will get it tomorrow and then when we pick you up you can tell us all about it."

"'Morrow? I wants it now."

Paul smiled softly hearing the sadness in the little boys voice, "well you know what they say Alex, the sooner you go to bed the sooner tomorrow will come."

His eyes lit up again when he heard that, "night Mommy and Daddy." Running off for the stairs he only stopped when Vince wasn't following him, "Grampa, come on."

Rolling his eyes playfully he shook his head, "why don't you go and find your Grandma and I will be up in a minute? Be careful not to wake Lucy though."

Not answering Alex just ran up the stairs stumbling a few times as he went but he got to the top in one piece.

Once Alex was safely out of earshot Vince turned back to the phone, "so how are you two? What do you have planned for the evening?"

Stephanie looked up at Paul briefly, "today was bearable . . . just, I was so glad that I had Paul there with me for support. Tonight we're just going to stay in and Paul is going to cook for me."

Vince smiled softly hearing that Paul was treating his daughter well, "well I'd better go and give Alex a bath so you two enjoy your evening and I will see you both after work tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad. If there are any problems with the kids though give us a call and we'll come over."

Rolling his eyes Vince shook his head despite them not being able to see him, "stop fussing will you? We will be fine, the kids will be fine, just relax and have a good evening."

Paul laughed softly, "I will make sure she shuts off and relaxes Vince, I promise."

"Good, thank you Paul. Now both of you go away and leave us alone." With that said he hung up the phone.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at his Dad's behaviour when she heard him hang up, "gee, I love you too Dad."

Paul ended the call before he threw the phone onto the couch beside him wrapping his free arm around Stephanie, "he does love you, I think the checking up just got a bit much for him and I think it's just his way of telling you to relax."

Lifting her head to look at him she nodded, "I know but I can't help but worry, especially after today."

Kissing the top of her head he wasn't sure what he could say to put her mind at ease, "Luke is in prison, he can't get out and hurt you or the kids so just try to relax okay?"

Holding onto Paul just a little bit tighter she nodded her head against him, she was going to try her best but she made no promises.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few more minutes of cuddling Paul released himself from Stephanie's grip and stood up, "I am going to go and start on dinner so you just sit here and relax."

Walking over to the stereo he put some music on for her before he walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to start on making something special for dinner.

Once Paul had left the room Stephanie just relaxed on the couch, she wanted to offer to help him but she knew he would turn her down so decided to not waste her energy and let him focus on making dinner so she could spend the evening enjoying his company.

She had been alone for about ten minutes and was enjoying the silence when she heard Paul's phone beep. Not sure who would be texting him but curious about it she leant forward and picked up his phone lighting up the screen, upon seeing it was from Kara she opened it to read:

_Just texting to check up on my bestie, my Goddaughter and my honorary sister and Godson. K xx_

Stephanie smiled softly as she read the text, she hadn't realised that Kara thought so much of both her and Alex. She knew she had been really relaxed about Kara coming around whenever she wanted and she had hopefully been friendly towards her but she didn't realise she felt like that.

Paul had been in the kitchen chopping things up for dinner when he thought he heard his phone going. Finishing what he was chopping he put the knife down before he walked into the lounge just poking his head around the door, "was that my phone?"

Lifting her head she looked at him guiltily as she really shouldn't have been looking at his phone, "yes, I'm sorry."

Confused he raised his eyebrow, "you're sorry? What did you do?"

Holding up his phone she continued to look guilty, "I opened your text from Kara and read it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snooped."

Shrugging his shoulders Paul was quick to brush it off, "there's no need to look guilty or feel bad for opening the text, it is just Kara so I'm sure there is nothing scandalous in it and if there is I'll kill her."

Laughing softly she shook her head, "no nothing scandalous, unless you class her calling me her honorary sister and Alex her honorary Godson."

His eyebrow raised as a smile graced his lips, "she said that huh? I knew she adored Alex and thought the world of you but I didn't know it was that much."

"She thinks the world of me?"

Stephanie got up from her seat and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist holding on tightly, she hadn't had a female friend in many years as Luke had pushed all of her old friends away and she had been so afraid of him coming back she hadn't gone out to make new ones.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he wasn't entirely sure what he had done or said to cause this sort of a reaction from her, "was it something I said?"

Shaking her head against his chest she held on tightly, "so many emotions today, I just can't cope."

Holding onto her tightly he kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry."

Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to stop the tears from falling but one solitary tear escaped her eyelids and slid down her face.

Moving his one hand from around her waist to her chin when she didn't say anything he slowly lifted her head frowning when he saw the tear running down her cheek and quickly wiped it away, "is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Sighing heavily she nodded her head slowly, "it has been years since I've had friends, specifically a female friend. I know there's Rebecca but she's got Shawn and he tells her everything so she knows things before I say them so I don't have anybody I can truly confide in. Luke pushed all of my old friends away and then I was too frightened to go out and make new when he was in jail so hearing that somebody thinks the world of me is so overwhelming."

Shrugging his shoulders Paul wasn't entirely sure what to say, "you know I wouldn't stop you going out to make friends if you wanted to don't you?"

She nodded, "it's not so much about making friends, it's more that Kara thinks so much of me and I feel like I haven't done anything and I'm not worthy of it. To be honest I'm not worthy of a lot of things in my life, especially you."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock, ". . . you don't think you're worthy of me? I think you have that the wrong way round."

Shaking her head Stephanie decided to just put it all out there, "Paul you are amazing, so loving and kind and everything a woman could ever possibly need in a partner. You have taken Alex on like he is your own son going out of your way to do things with him and make sure he is included in everything. Your family has been amazing, so welcoming to me and to Alex and treating him like their own Grandson and I just feel like I'm not worthy of all of this."

"Says the woman who has taken on my daughter and treats her like she is her own and the woman whose family have happily taken on my daughter like she was their blood family. Stephanie if anybody is not worthy of the other it is me of you. The only thing I can offer you is my heart because I have nothing I can call my own. I have no money, no house, I have nothing like that I can bring to the relationship but you have all of that and more and could do so much better than me. Saying this though, I thank God every day that you chose me, you are truly the second best thing that has ever happened to me with the first being my daughter. Please don't think you are not worthy of me because I lo . . . like you a lot and in my opinion we are perfect for each other."

Sliding her hands up his back she gently held them looped around his neck, "do you really mean that?"

Smiling softly he nodded his head, "I mean every word of it."

Pulling him down so his face was a little closer to hers she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "thank you. You've been so patient and so kind with me for so long that I really need to repay you somehow."

Wiggling his eyebrows playfully he wanted to try to put a smile back on her face, "well you know how you can repay me right? We are here tonight all alone with no kids as distractions or potential interruptions."

Listening to him talk Stephanie couldn't help but let her mind drift to think about what he was suggesting, as playful and joking as he was being she couldn't help but wonder if he really did want to do it. They'd been together a few months now, she really cared a lot for him and he had done everything but put pressure on her to take their relationship to the next level but maybe the next level is what they needed to cement their relationship.

Paul had noticed how her eyes had glazed over and she was clearly thinking a lot about what he said and he felt bad as that was not what he had intended at all. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head he gently removed her arms from around his neck, "baby please don't over think what I just said. I was only joking around and I wasn't serious about that as I'm happy to wait for as long as is necessary until you are ready. I'm going to go and finish up dinner and start cooking so take a seat and I will be back with you soon."

Without leaving her chance to respond he left the room feeling slightly guilty about what he had said mentally beating himself up for unintentionally putting pressure on her today of all days.

Watching as he left the room clearly beating himself up over it if his posture was anything to go by she softly said, "maybe I'm ready now."

Moving back to the couch she took a seat, he was right that they had the house to themselves all night and it would be the perfect time to take things to the next level between them so maybe she would make the first move because he was too much of a gentleman and definitely wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Putting the finishing touches to dinner Paul turned to the table that he had nicely laid out and lit the candle that he had set in the middle of it all, this would be absolutely perfect he hoped.

Walking into the lounge he smiled softly at the way she was relaxed on the couch with her eyes closed, she seemed to relaxed and so at peace with a small smile gracing her lips. Hoping she wasn't asleep he walked further into the room, "Steph?"

Her eyes were closed and she was thinking of Paul and how perfect the evening was going to be spending it at home alone with him, she as so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to hear him enter the room until he called her name. Jumping a little in her seat her eyes flew open and quickly settled on the cause of the happy thoughts in her mind, "hey."

Sitting down on the edge of the couch next to her he placed his hand on her leg softly, "dinner's ready. Would Madam care to join me for the evening?"

Placing her hand over his she squeezed it gently and nodded her head, "she would love to."

Turning his hand around he slid his fingers through hers and held it tightly as he stood up before he tugged on it gently, "then follow me."

Standing up from her place on the couch she kept a tight grip on his hand as she followed him through to the kitchen stopping in the doorway as she took in the scene before her, "it's beautiful Paul, thank you."

Turning around to face her he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "not as beautiful as you are."

Leaning up she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "thank you."

Shrugging his shoulders he pulled back and led her over to the table before he pulled the chair out for her, "it is my pleasure."

Taking a seat she was amazed by how he was able to throw it together just from what they had in the house already. Sitting quietly she watched as he dished up dinner before he placed a plate in front of her, "dig in."

Picking up her knife and fork she started to eat as he sat down opposite with her and ate his own dinner.

After they had both finished their dinner Stephanie got up to put the plates away but he grabbed hold of her arm before she could pick up his, "sit down Steph and let me do this."

Frowning she shook her head, "no, I can't let you do it as I want to be useful. You cooked dinner and we ate it so now I want to just put the dishes away."

Not wanting to start an argument tonight of all nights he let go of her arm and put his hands up in defence, "your wish is my command. Whilst you are putting the dishes away I'm just going to run upstairs a second but I will be back down now so just wait for me okay?"

Nodding her head she grabbed his plate, "don't worry, I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

Laughing softly he shook his head as he stood up and headed up the stairs.

Once upstairs Paul went straight for the bathroom and started to draw her a nice bubble bath, after such a long and busy day he thought it was the least she could do with. He would have liked the opportunity to make it a bit more of a romantic bath but he didn't have access to candles so this would have to do.

Once he was satisfied with the bath he walked back downstairs and frowned seeing Stephanie stood at the sink doing dishes, "I thought you were just putting the dishes away. Those can wait until morning."

Turning her head to look at him she smiled seeing the disapproval on his face, "will you just relax already? Doing a few dishes is not going to kill me."

Walking over to her he slipped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I know but this evening is meant to be about us and it can't be about us if you are elbow deep in a bowl of dishes in the sink."

Rolling her eyes dramatically she pulled the plug out of the sink allowing the dishwater to drain out, "is this better?"

Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek he nodded his head, "much."

Removing his arms from around her waist he allowed her to dry her hands before he took hold of her hand, "come with me."

Not entirely sure what he was up to or where he was taking her she reluctantly trailed him as he led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Stopping when they reached the top of the stairs she tugged on his hand, "if this is your not so subtle way of getting me into bed you're going to have to try harder."

Frowning he shook his head, "look about that, I was only messing around earlier and I really didn't mean it so please don't think that I was in any way trying to pressure you into it."

Shaking her head she felt kind of sorry for him, "relax, I am only playing around with you. It will happen when we are ready for it to happen so we shall stop talking and thinking about it and just relax and enjoy each other and this evening."

Smiling softly he pulled on her hand gently, "talking of relaxing. Follow me."

Intrigued by what he was saying she followed him as he led her to the bathroom at which point she saw that he had filled the bath up with water and lots of bubbles, "for me?"

Paul playfully shook his head, "nope, it's all for me and you just have to deal with it . . . of course it is for you."

"And what about you?"

Shrugging his shoulders he hadn't thought that far ahead, "uh . . . I kind of hadn't thought that far ahead. Maybe I'll finish the dishes you started whilst you relax and then we'll watch a movie or something."

Smiling softly she couldn't believe how cute he was, "how about you just sit with me?"

"That I can do. Shall I leave and come back when you're in the bath?"

Rolling her eyes she pushed him gently towards the toilet, "just sit down and shut up. Stop worrying about pushing me too far and just do as I want you to do."

Saluting he went and sat on the lid of the toilet and watched her as she started to remove her clothes at which point he had to turn away so he didn't get turned on and push her.

Slowly removing her clothes she kept looking at him from time to time and noticed as she got down to wearing less clothes he stopped looking at her. Frowning she wondered if he thought she was ugly.

As soon as she was naked she stepped into the bath sinking down in the bubbles sighing happily as she did so, "hmm this feels good. Come and sit here with me."

Moving from his seat on top of the closed toilet he went and knelt down beside the bath and gently stroked her hair, "by here?"

Turning her head to look at him she smiled softly at the way he was looking at her, "I have a better idea. Why don't you get naked and join me?"

His mouth opened to respond but he snapped it shut as he really wasn't sure about what the correct response to it was.

The fact that he was struggling so much to give her an answer scared her, maybe the reason he didn't want to have sex with her or look at her when she was undressing because he thought she was ugly. Before she knew it the words came tumbling out of her mouth, "do you think I'm ugly?"

His eyes widened and he immediately shook his head, "no, God no. Stephanie you are the most beautiful woman on the face of the Earth. I lo . . . like you more than anyone in the world but I'm struggling between being a man and being a good boyfriend because I don't want to push you faster than you are comfortable and happy with."

Turning in the bath she knelt leaning on the side exposing her breasts slightly, "I do know the word no you know and I am not afraid to use it. You want to make me happy tonight right?"

Nodding his head slowly he wasn't sure he was going to like where this was going, "yes, of course. I want to make you happy every night though but especially tonight."

"Then get your sweet ass into this bath."

Sighing heavily he was going to give her what she wanted and hope for the best. Slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt he moved that before he went for the button of his trousers but he felt her wet hands there undoing it for him, looking at her he chuckled when she shrugged, "I'm just speeding you up."

Playfully rolling his eyes he kicked his trousers off as they dropped to his feet before he pulled off his socks, removed his underwear and then climbed into the bath behind her.

It wasn't that they'd never seen each other naked before, it was just neither of them had ever felt this tension between them when they did. As soon as he sat down and stretched out his legs she carefully sat back down before shuffling back to lean her back against his chest.

The minute she moved so her back was facing him he knew what was coming and then she moved backwards and leant against his chest and he swore his heart stopped beating briefly as his entire body tensed. Placing his hands on the sides of the bath he wanted to keep them somewhere out of the way so he couldn't get himself into any trouble.

Feeling the tension in his body when she leant against him and the way his hands went to the side of the bath she shook her head and grabbed hold of his hands pulling them back down into the water and placing them around her so he was now holding her, "will you just relax and hold me. The one thing I want more than anything tonight is just for us to be together, I don't want you to worry or think just relax and if I don't like it I can say no."

Gently rubbing her stomach with the tips of his fingers he pulled her back against him a little tighter, "do you promise that even if I am a bad boy you won't get mad with me and it won't ruin the entire evening?"

Nodding her head before she turned it to look at him she smiled softly, "I promise no matter what happens it will not ruin the evening or make me mad so just relax."

Kissing the side of her head he allowed himself to relax, if she promised it wouldn't ruin the evening and she wouldn't get mad then it would all be okay.

* * *

Just as a heads up to anybody that reads this fic, the rating will change to 'M' at the next chapter so if you don't follow the story it may be an idea to.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie was really enjoying relaxing in a warm bath whilst her boyfriend held her close, there was something so special about this moment that they were sharing and she wouldn't trade it for anything. Sitting in silence enjoying each other's company allowed her to reflect on the evening so far and as she did some things started to come to her mind and she wanted answers.

Slowly turning around in the bath so she didn't slosh the water over the side she sat on her knees facing him, "I need to ask you something."

Confused when she moved away from him he let his hands fall to his side as he watched her turn around to face him and when she did and said she needed to ask something he started to panic inside, "what is it?"

Not entirely sure how to approach it with him and hoping it didn't ruin things she just took a deep breath and came out with it, "so a couple of times tonight you've started to say something but then changed your mind and not finished what you were actually saying. What were you going to say?"

His eyes widened as he had really hoped that she hadn't noticed what he was about to say before he chickened out but now he knew she had he felt the need to get as far away from her as possible so he didn't ruin things. Bending his knees he planted his feet on the bottom of the bath before he put his hands on the edge to push himself up and to get out.

Watching his movements she realised what he was about to do and immediately she put her hands on his knees to stop him, "stop, don't run away from me."

Sighing heavily he stretched his legs out he decided to just sit it out and hope for the best, "you really want me to answer that?"

"Oddly enough yes I do, I'd also like it to be the truth please."

Chewing on his lip nervously he stared at her trying to magically get her to change her mind about him answering the question but when she continued to just stare at him he knew he had to say it, "okay the truth is that I was going to tell you that I love you." Then he just waited for some sort of explosion.

Staring at him as he said that he loved her there were many things that she wanted to say to him but the only thing that came out was, "you love me?"

Nodding his head he took her hands in his and held them gently, "I do, I love you. I have wanted to tell you for ages but I just kept putting it off and putting it off because it just didn't seem like the right time and I didn't want to scare you by saying it too fast and I understand if you don't feel the same but you did ask and I did feel the need to be honest with you because I didn't want to lie to you any more."

Leaning forward she pressed a soft kiss to his lips to make sure he was absolutely going to shut up now.

He knew he was blabbering but he couldn't stop himself as he was nervous but the second she pressed her lips against his all worries left his head and he moaned lowly.

Hearing him moan lowly against her mouth as she kissed him she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she pulled away, "you liked that huh?"

Blushing a little he nodded his head, "of course, it was you."

Smiling shyly she looked down at the water before she looked back up at him, "I have a confession to make."

Paul's eyes widened and his mouth went dry when she said that, ". . . okay?"

Taking a deep breath she was ready to do this, "I love you too."

A smile spread across his face hearing her say those four small words, "really?"

Nodding her head she moved forward so she could lie on him wrapping her arms around his neck as she lowered herself against his chest not caring that it was slightly uncomfortable but just wanting to be as close as humanly possible right now.

Feeling her naked body being pressed against him he slid a little lower in the bath in the hopes that it wasn't too uncomfortable for her but things were about to get awkward as he could feel his body responding to having her naked body pressed totally against him.

Relaxing Stephanie sighed happily before she pressed a soft kiss to his neck, "so you really do love me?"

Chuckling lowly he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "oddly enough yes I do. I can't believe you feel the same way though."

Tilting her head up she looked at him quizzically, "why wouldn't you? Do you think you are that unloveable?"

Smirking he shook his head, "oh no, I know I'm not totally unlovable but it's you, you're so amazing and perfect that I just didn't think in my wildest dreams you would feel the same way."

"Well I feel the same way and judging by what I am feeling you are feeling a lot of love for me right now."

Gulping he blushed a deep shade of red, "I'm sorry. I can't help that you're beautiful and sexy and your naked body was pressed against mine and my body reacted."

Pushing herself up she wordlessly climbed out of the bath and reached for a towel and dried herself off before she held the towel out to him, "come on."

Gulping he reluctantly climbed out of the bath pulling the plug as he did so before he dried his body. As soon as he was dried he looked at her quizzically, "is this the part where you kick me out?"

Keeping her mouth shut she took hold of his hand and led him out of the bathroom and to the master bedroom taking him inside and pushing the door shut behind them before she walked him over to the bed and pushed him backwards so he fell onto the bed. Once he was half lying and half sitting on the bed she climbed on top of him, "no, this is the part where I kiss you and we make love."

Not giving him a chance to question her or protest she pressed her lips against his in a demanding but loving kiss.

Feeling her lips against his he surrendered and wrapped one arm around her neck holding her to him as he slowly lowered himself down until he was laying on the bed at which point he slipped his other arm around her waist and stroked her lower back with his fingers as they kissed.

Slowly deepening the kiss she licked his lips moaning as he opened his mouth and his tongue came out to do battle as her hands moved between them and started to stroke his chest loving the way it felt beneath her fingers. This night was something she had been dreaming of for months and despite it only just beginning it was better than she had ever imagined.

Slowly rolling them over so he was on top without breaking the kiss he placed his hands either side of her on the bed before he slid them closer until they were brushing the sides of her body.

Knowing he was trying to be sweet and a gentleman about things and wasn't going to push her she decided to do the work for him and she moved her hands from his chest and grabbed his wrists and moved them to her breasts.

Pulling away from the kiss when he felt her manipulating his hands he looked at her about to open his mouth to ask the question when she cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips, "as much as I appreciate that you don't want to push me further than I am ready for I can assure that I want this just as much as you do. Please don't ask questions and just relax and enjoy it."

Silently nodding his head he leant down again and pressed his lips back against hers as his hands massaged her breasts.

After spending the longest time worshipping her body Paul was now ready to take things to the next level. Slowly nudging her legs apart he climbed between them before he moved so he was hovering over her. With his head so close to hers that he could feel her breath against his face as he looked down at her, "are you sure you're ready?"

Nodding her head she was more than ready for this, "yes baby, I am ready."

Acknowledging her comment with a small nod of the head he bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "I love you."

Resting his forehead against hers his eyes slid closed as he slid himself deep inside of her connecting them as one.

Her eyes slid closed as her hand found itself fisted in his hair, "I love you."

Pressing a soft kiss to her lips he started to move his hips at a steady pace to allow them both to get used to the feelings. As soon as they were ready the pace between them picked up until a thin layer of sweat covered both of their bodies.

Getting closer and closer to the edge Paul wanted to hold off until Stephanie was ready to release with him so his hand slipped between them to started playing with her body as his lips moved to her neck kissing and sucking on it softly.

The feelings he was producing within her were greater than she had ever felt before and her love for him grew with each touch from his body, "so close baby."

Breathing a small sigh of relief he continued with his kisses, touches and the movements of his body until he felt her releasing at which point he allowed himself to let go aswell.

Spent from the day and the evenings activities Paul collapsed very carefully on top of her attempting to regain his breathing again. Panting heavily he pressed a few lazy kisses to her neck, shoulder and cheek until he was able to move from on top of her. Laying down beside her he was about to pull her into his arms when she rolled over and cuddled into his side, "I love you."

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head he smiled, "I love you too."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her he let his eyes slide closed falling asleep right along with her.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the morning after the night before and Paul was wide awake long before the alarm was due to go off because he couldn't stop thinking about the night before. He wasn't thinking of the night before because he was regretting it, far from it, he was thinking about the night before because he was worried that Stephanie would be regretting it this morning and he really didn't want her to.

When the alarm started to go off he rolled over and slammed his fist on it to shut it up. Satisfied when silence was the only sound to be heard in the room he rolled to lay back on his back and stare at the ceiling and just wait for her to wake up and say something.

All night Stephanie had been dreaming of the night before and the time she had spent with Paul and it couldn't have surpassed her dreams any further than it did. She was right in the middle of the most amazing dream when she heard the alarm starting to beep and it broke her from the dream and brought her back to the real world. Allowing herself a few moments to just wake up before she opened her eyes and when she did she turned her head to look at Paul expecting to see him watching her but instead she found him staring at the ceiling. Rolling over so she was facing him she shuffled closer until she was able to lay her head down on his chest and lay her arm over his waist, "morning."

Lifting his head he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, she was very relaxed and she wasn't being funny and he was confused, "hey."

Looking up at him she was confused by why he was looking at her strangely, "what? Was it something I did?"

Shaking his head he rolled onto his side and shuffled down the bed a little so he could look into her eyes directly, "no, you have done absolutely nothing. It is just that I'm panicking that after last night you would have thought it was a big mistake and you regretted it and you thought I pressured you."

Chuckling she shuffled a little closer to him and draped her arm over his waist again, "nope, I don't regret a single second of it. I actually was dreaming about it and you all night long and it was amazing. It has been a long time since I have truly felt this happy."

Taking a moment to actually look at her he saw a sparkle in her eyes he had never seen before and she had a smile on her face and she looked even more beautiful now than she did before, "this is going to sound creepy but I swear you look more beautiful today than you have ever looked before and I didn't think that was even possible."

Blushing she looked away from him, "it doesn't sound creepy, it sounds incredibly sweet and amazing. I love you."

Leaning his face closer to hers he smiled softly, "I love you too."

Pressing a soft kiss to her lips he slowly pulled away, "and now we need to get up and shower because we have to go to work and then we are going to pick up the kids."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position she nodded her head, "you're right. Shall we save time and shower together?"

Not thinking it through before he agreed he just shrugged, "sounds good to me."

Sitting up also he swing his legs over the side of the bed and got up and followed Stephanie into the bathroom as she led the way turning the shower on as she entered the room and waited for it to warm up. It was only when they were waiting for the shower to warm up and he actually looked at her that he realised this wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be.

Feeling the water from time to time Stephanie was relieved when she felt it warm up and she immediately climbed in stepping right under the spray to just enjoy the entire shower before he joined her.

Paul stood there like a statue just watching her as she climbed into the shower and taking in the sight of her completely soaking wet from head to toe and after the night before he couldn't stay there and turned to leave the room before he pushed her or made them late for work.

As soon as her hair was soaking wet she opened her eyes to invite Paul but as she did she saw him turn around to leave, "where are you going?"

Turning his head to look at her he kept them on her face, "if I stay here I may do something I regret. You look so beautiful in that shower I don't know that I can restrain myself."

Shrugging her shoulders she reached her hand out towards him, "then don't. Let's just make the most of being home alone and not having any kids to worry about okay? Just come in this shower and whatever happens happens. Unless you regret last night and wouldn't want a repeat."

Violently he shook his head, "oh God no, last night was amazing and I would repeat it every night for the next year if I could but I know that's not realistic."

Laughing softly at him she thought his reaction was cute, "well now we have that sorted out are you coming in or do I have to drag you in?"

Almost reluctantly he stepped in the shower, "what if we're late for work."

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow she ran her hand down his chest, "I'm the boss, nobody will say a word."

Surrendering to everything he was feeling and everything she was doing to him he captured her lips in a passionate kiss before he backed her up against the wall enjoying the way she moaned and her back arched pushing her chest into his as her back hit the cold tile wall.

Closing her eyes as his lips attached to hers she loved the feeling and was so happy they had taken this step in their relationship because she felt even closer to him than she did before. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held him close to her as the water rained down over them both.

Knowing that unlike last night they didn't have all of the time in the world to just enjoy this and enjoy each other Paul immediately set about giving her pleasure and making sure she was ready for him as his hands started to wander all over her body touching every inch of skin that he could find. As his hands moved all over her body his lips travelled down from her lips to the side of her face and down her neck and he continued going south as her moans of pleasure drove him on.

As his lips surrounded her nipple her back arched and she screamed out in pleasure, she hadn't expected that at all but it felt so good. Aware that they didn't have a whole lot of time she gently tugged on his hair when he switched breasts, "we need to hurry."

Trailing his kisses back up her chest to her neck and then giving her a soft and lazy kiss to the lips he moved his hands to her hips, "are you ready?"

Nodding her head she slid her arms back around his neck, "definitely."

Carefully he picked her up from the floor pressing her against the wall as he stepped between her legs before she wrapped them around his waist to hold on as he slid her lower entering her for the second time in less than twelve hours.

An hour and a half later and finally they were leaving the house, "oh Jesus Christ, we are going to be so late, I knew it was a bad idea."

Laughing softly at him as he frantically pulled open the car door, "will you relax Paul? Nobody will know what happened or why we were late so just chill out. I am the boss and I am allowed to be late from time to time and as my Secretary you can be late when I am late if you are with me."

Getting in the car he didn't say another word as he impatiently started the engine as he waited for her.

Shawn was sat at Paul's desk waiting for them to arrive so he could find out what had happened the day before and what to expect this afternoon when he was on the witness stand but as 8:55 hit on the clock he knew he couldn't wait any longer as he had a job to do so he scribbled them a quick note and left all the time wondering where they were and why they were so late.

Arriving at work just twenty minutes late Paul breezed through the door stopping briefly to see where Stephanie was and frowned when he saw here working at a normal pace, "will you just hurry up please?"

Rolling her eyes at him she walked a little faster as they passed through reception smiling at Kerry as she went, "morning."

Kerry smiled back at her, "good morning Stephanie. I must say you are positively glowing today, having the day off clearly did wonders for you."

Chuckling Stephanie nodded her head, "oh yeah, something did wonders for me that's for sure."

Paul grumbled under his breath and grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her behind him.

Rolling her eyes at his behaviour she waved quickly at Kerry before she got into step beside him, "will you just relax. She doesn't know where we were yesterday and she doesn't need to know either."

As he hit the button to call the elevator he frowned at her, "but did you have to insinuate about **that**?!"

Frowning a little as she looked at him she was starting to question things, "do you regret it?"

"No, God no. I think I'm just a little jumpy about everyone knowing our business and why we were late this morning."

As the door to the elevator opened he stepped inside quickly followed by Stephanie as he hit the button for their floor.

Once the elevator doors started shutting she said, "don't be jumpy, nobody knows and nobody will know unless we actually tell them and I am most certainly not planning on doing that. Just relax, they won't care."

Pouting a little he looked at her, "promise?"

Stepping closer to him she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I promise."

Leaning against the rail beside him she slipped her hand into his and held it, "I love you."

Turning his head to the side he smiled at the way she was looking at him, "I love you too."

Just then the elevator stopped at their floor and they climbed off. Walking down to her office she breezed in going straight for her desk to get started on the mountain of work that would have piled up in the past day as he went to his desk taking off his jacket and putting it over the back of his chair before he sat down at which point the note caught his eye. Picking up the piece of paper he opened it and frowned when he sat Shawn's familiar scrawl:

_Good morning you two,_

_I'm not sure where you are but it's 8:55 and I need to get to work but I was hoping to talk to you about yesterday before it's my turn this afternoon. I'll pop back in before I leave if you're free._

_Shawn_

_P.s. I hope it went well_

Sighing softly Paul felt bad that they had missed Shawn but folding up the note he put it back down so he could get on with going through the mail and the messages from the past day.


	12. Chapter 12

Lunchtime was fast approaching and as much work as Paul had gotten done he hadn't had a single break and he definitely hadn't made Stephanie a cup of coffee and he thought it was long overdue. Getting up from his seat at the desk he walked the short distance to the little kitchen before he made her a nice warm cup of coffee.

As soon as the two cups of coffee were made Paul took them back to the office dropping his off on his desk before he walked to Stephanie's door gently knocking on it to seek entry.

She was so caught up in her work that Stephanie had no idea what the time was but when there was a knock at the door she was grateful for the interruption as she was starting to go a little cross eyed from all of the concentration. Putting down her pen she sat back in her seat, "come in."

Hearing her allowing him entry Paul pushed the door open, "I come bearing gifts."

Smiling seeing her boyfriend enter her smile grew wider when she saw him carrying a cup of coffee, "ah coffee, just what the Doctor ordered."

Placing the coffee on her desk he leant on her desk briefly, "so how are you going?"

Smiling softly at him she reached for his hand and held it gently, "I'm good thanks, going a little cross eyed from all of the work but it's nice to have a break seeing you and getting some coffee to wake me up. How is your morning going?"

"Shawn came by this morning and was waiting for us so he knows we were late."

Laughing softly she loved the way that his immediate thoughts were about how they were late, "what did he say he wanted?"

Paul shrugged, "just to see how it went yesterday and to get some details before he goes this afternoon. He said he'll come back before he leave at lunchtime."

Nodding her head she understood, "I guess we should get back to work then so we can talk to him properly and not be working at the same time."

"Okay, I will leave you to it. Call me if you want anything else."

Keeping hold of his hand she didn't let him go which caused his eyebrow to raise, "you know you kind of need to let go of my hand so we can both get back to work right?"

Shrugging her shoulders she didn't let go, "I know but maybe I could do with a hug or a kiss or something."

Chuckling lowly he stepped closer to her and dropped to his knees in front of her, "all you had to do was ask." Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and wrapped his arms around her back and gave her a quick hug. Standing back up he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "I'm just outside if you need me."

Nodding her head she pulled her chair back against the desk and picked up her pen, "thank you Paul, for everything."

He didn't feel like he had done anything important so just shrugged, "it was nothing, I did nothing."

Picking up her phone she typed out a quick text to her Mom just needing someone to tell this too: _He said he loves me :D How are the kids? Steph xx_

Putting her phone back down on her desk she got back to work.

Just over half an hour after Paul had gone back to work he saw Shawn walking through the door, "oh you do still work here then."

Lifting his head Paul tried to play it cool, "yeah we were running late this morning so got in just after nine."

Shawn looked his friend up and down, something was different and he didn't know what it was and he most definitely could not put a finger on it, "did it go well yesterday? Did you and Steph get some time to relax after or is she going to be really cranky?"

Laughing at his friend Paul tried to play it cool, "the court was rough for Steph especially but it wasn't a walk in the park for me either. We did get some time to relax together last night though, the kids stayed with Vince and Linda so we stayed in and just relaxed together."

"Just relaxed huh?" Wiggling his eyebrows Shawn decided to tease his friend, "so is there anything I should know?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend Paul decided to deliberately be awkward, "yeah, the defence attorney is an asshole."

Pressing his lips together Shawn shook his head, "you know that is not what I meant."

Stephanie had heard Shawn come in and decided to take a break and go and talk to him so when she got to her doorway and heard the conversation going on and heard the playful tone in Shawn's voice when he asked the question she decided to wind him up. Walking out of her office she walked past Shawn and sat herself on Paul's lap as he had pushed himself away from the desk, "what happened between Paul and myself yesterday is none of your business."

Raising his eyebrow Shawn laughed softly at the way she was so touchy feely with him, "oh no, _something_ happened between the two of you, I can see it. I don't think I've ever seen the two of you cuddling at work before."

Smirking she said, "don't be mad that he's getting a cuddle and you're not."

Pouting and crossing his arms as he took a seat Shawn was not happy, "you are so mean to me, it's just not fair." After a brief pause he continued, "so tell me about yesterday, well as much as you can as quickly as possible."

Paul wasn't sure he was actually allowed to, "I'm not entirely sure if legally we are allowed to talk about it. All I will say is watch out for the defence attorney, he is a slimy asshole who will attempt to put words in your mouth."

Shawn laughed a little, "well that explains why he's defending Luke who is also a slimy asshole. Is there anything specific I shouldn't say or do?"

Stephanie quickly jumped in, "get angry, that would be a terrible idea."

"Staying calm is something I can achieve. I'd better go though, I need to eat and then get to the court house. I will drop by tomorrow and let you know how it goes."

Getting up from her seat on Paul's lap Stephanie walked over to Shawn and hugged him, "thank you."

Hugging her back Shawn rubbed her back gently, "don't mention it. I will do my best to help get Luke put away for a long time."

Paul nodded as Shawn and Stephanie parted, "the longer the better and if his attorney happens to get locked up with him then the world will be a better place."

Laughing softly Stephanie walked back around the desk and took her seat back on Paul's lap, "I'd support that too."

Adjusting his tie Shawn shrugged, "I'll try my best to make that happen to. Have fun this afternoon and I'll see you tomorrow."

Waving to the two of them Shawn left the offices leaving Stephanie and Paul alone again.

As soon as they were alone Stephanie looked at Paul, "do you think he'll keep calm?"

Not having any idea he could only shrug, "we can hope so."

"And I definitely do." Laying her head on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly as the memories of court yesterday came flooding back and the fear that Luke would get off resumed in the pit of her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Linda laughed as she saw Alex fly from his seat on the floor and immediately into the arms of 'Nana Pat' as he liked to call her, "I think he is excited to see you."

Patricia looked up at Linda and smiled as she hugged the little boy she considered her Grandson, "he's not the only one. Thank you for this."

Linda shrugged as Alex moved from 'Nana Pat' to 'Poppy Paul' and hugged him, "it's really nothing. I didn't think it was fair for us to keep the kids to ourselves as we had them all day yesterday aswell. Of course I think it is good for the kids to see you today, especially Alex, so he doesn't think about the fact that he hasn't seen Stephanie or Paul since yesterday morning."

Moving closer to the other woman Pat nodded her head, "so have you heard from them?"

"Not really, they rang at lunchtime yesterday and Stephanie sounded really off and definitely wasn't herself and then they rang before the kids when to bed and she seemed better but I haven't heard from either of them since. Have you?"

Shaking her head Patricia scooped Lucy up from the floor, "we have not but I didn't expect to. I really hope everything went well and Luke will be locked away forever, Stephanie deserves to be happy."

"And she is, Paul makes her very happy."

Shifting Lucy in her arms Patricia looked at Linda, "do you really think so?"

Shaking her head Linda motioned to the couch for Patricia to sit down as she turned her head to see Alex dragging both of his Grandfather's out of the room, "I don't think so, I **know** so. I've seen my daughter over the past few years and now I can definitely see that she is happy, her eyes sparkle and her smile reaches her eyes now."

Sitting down Patricia tickled her granddaughter's stomach smiling as she kicked her legs in happiness, "I have to say I kind of feel the same way about Paul. Ever since Sarah left I saw his confidence destroyed and he has been so sad for so long but now he smiles, I actually feel he is an even better Dad to Lucy because he is so much happier but that's not saying he was a bad Dad before."

Nodding her head in agreement Linda really felt the same way, "I agree, it all sounds so familiar for me with Stephanie. I'm so glad they have found each other because I like what they've done for each other and I have gotten myself another Grandchild." Linda laughed as her phone beeped having an idea who was texting, "I just wanted to thank you for being really supportive and welcoming to Stephanie and Alex, it means a lot to me as I know a lot of people wouldn't be as welcoming or supportive."

"Well I can say the same to you. I don't feel that we have done anything special but I think the fact that she is so nice does help a lot and Alex is adorable so there is that too."

Picking up her phone Linda opened the text to read who it was from not surprised when she did see who it was, "the fact that even before they were together Paul went out of his way for both Stephanie and Alex is what endeared him to me." Pausing briefly to read the text she smiled, "I think we're looking at a lifetime of them in each others lives, Steph just texted me to say that he told her he loved her."

Placing a wriggly Lucy on the floor Patricia watched as she crawled across the room towards Linda, "that's so cute. Do you think she said it back?"

Picking up Lucy as she crawled to her Linda nodded her head, "I do believe she did, we can grill them later."

Patricia laughed, "sounds perfect."

Shawn gulped as he was called into court, he had a really bad feeling about it and he just hoped he was wrong.

Sitting down on the stand Shawn looked around, he wasn't so worried about the prosecution attorney but after what Paul and Stephanie had said about the defence attorney he knew he was really in for it.

The prosecution questions passed without incident but as the defence lawyer stepped up Shawn saw the look in his eye and he did not like it.

Carter Kelly looked at the man in front of him and he looked like somebody that he could get to mess things up for Stephanie so he could get his client off, "so Mr Michaels, do you care to tell the court how long you have known Miss McMahon?"

"My wife has known her longer than I have as they have known each other since College but I would say it's been about eight to ten years that I have known her now."

"And what about Mr Levesque, how long have you known him?"

Shawn wasn't sure what these questions had to do with anything but he answered them anyway, "longer than I care to remember, we went to high school together."

Carter nodded his head in acknowledgement, "so how did you feel when the two of them got together? You must have been pleased right?"

Shawn's eyebrow raised as he was asked the question and he didn't like where this was going, "I guess you could say that. I pushed Paul to ask her out because I knew he fancied her and when Luke came back around I knew he would protect Stephanie and her son."

This was progress for Carter as he could now twist it, "so would you say that you preferred Miss McMahon with your friend Mr Levesque over when she was with Mr Kristofferson?"

"I . . . you what?"

Carter Kelly shook his head, "it's a simple question Mr Michaels, who do you prefer Miss McMahon with in her personal life?"

Running his fingers through his hair Shawn didn't get the relevance, "well considering Paul doesn't physically abuse Stephanie then the obvious answer is him but really I don't care who she is with as long as she's safe and happy."

"Did you ever witness Mr Kristofferson being violent to Miss McMahon?"

Shaking his head Shawn wished he had, "no I didn't but how many people like that do abuse their partners in front of witnesses?"

Smirking Carter had him, "people like what Mr Michaels?"

"Low lives who physically abuse their partners. I saw the confidence leave Stephanie whilst she was with him, she still has little to no confidence but slowly she's building it back up again now she is safe."

"See this is where we have the problem Mr Michaels, you only had Miss McMahon's version of events and you only know what she said happened between them so I don't think it is fair for you to brand Mr Kristofferson, in your words, a low life."

Looking at Carter Kelly like he was crazy Shawn could see why they called him an asshole, "so you're saying Stephanie lied to me? Do you have proof that he **didn't** hit Stephanie?"

Carter crossed his arms, "I don't need the proof, we are here to establish the facts of their relationship and nothing we have seen supports that argument."

"Yeah because the fact that he was found guilty of assault got sent to jail for a few years for attacking her absolutely proves he has never laid a finger on her. Are you crazy?"

The judge frowned and shook his head, "Mr Michaels please refrain from insulting people."

Hanging his head Shawn sighed, "I'm sorry your Honour."

Carter Kelly stepped forward again, "so Mr Michaels on the night this trial is related to what happened?"

"I was just leaving work when Paul rang me to say to get to Stephanie's as soon as possible because Luke was there so I broke speed limits to try and get there but the Police pulled me over for speeding."

"So you were breaking the law?"

Shrugging his shoulders Shawn supposed he was, "I guess you could put it like that. The thing is though I wasn't thinking of it like that, I was only thinking of Stephanie's safety. When the Police pulled me over I explained the circumstances and they escorted me to Stephanie's."

Carter Kelly nodded his head, "did you see Mr Kristofferson threatening Miss McMahon with a knife?"

Shaking his head Shawn could only tell the truth, "no I didn't, I didn't go inside the house. Pretty much as soon as we arrived at Stephanie's she came running out of the front door and then the Cops went in and arrested Luke."

A brief silence came over the court before Carter asked his final questions, "do you consider Mr Kristofferson as a threat to Miss McMahon and Mr Levesque's happiness?"

Confused by the question Shawn wasn't sure how exactly to answer it, "I guess, I mean if he doesn't get help then it's likely that he will continue to stalk Stephanie which will obviously not be great for her happiness when she is scared of him."

"Is she scared of him or scared what him being around will mean for her relationship? Does Miss McMahon still have feelings for Mr Kristofferson or is she just playing with him?"

"She is definitely scared of him, you've not seen her when he has followed her or been stood outside. I honestly don't believe that Stephanie has any feelings for him or that she is playing with him, she isn't the one contacting him."

Frowning Carter tapped the table impatiently, "but do you think Mr Levesque will stick around if Mr Kristofferson isn't in jail or will he see her for what she is, a manipulative bitch, and will walk away?"

Shawn saw red, "she is **NOT** a manipulative bitch, she is the furthest person you can get from a manipulative bitch you could ever hope to meet. If we're going on opinions then my opinion is that Luke is unstable and needs help to come to terms with the fact that his own actions caused his relationship with Stephanie to break down and now she has moved on with her life and is happy and she doesn't need or want him around."

It took everything Carter had in him not to rub his hands together with glee at the way Shawn had reacted to his question and played right into his hands, "that will be all thank you Mr Michaels."

Sitting back behind the table he smirked feeling very pleased with himself knowing he could completely discredit Shawn's evidence now.

As Shawn walked out of the court room he couldn't help but think that he had completely screwed things up for Stephanie and if he had then there was a chance that she would never forgive him.


	14. Chapter 14

The afternoon had been taken up entirely by meetings for Stephanie so when the final person left at 4:50 she was eager to just get out of there as there was not a lot that could be done before 5. Making a few quick notes of the things she needed to sort out the next day as she shut down her computer Stephanie tidied up her desk a little whilst she waited for the computer to go off before she picked up her jacket and bag and walked out of her office to talk to Paul.

Paul was relieved when the final meeting was over, he was desperate to get home to the kids as he was missing them terribly but he had at least ten minutes to wait and that was torture for him as he was so close but so far away from going home to them.

Lifting his head when he heard movement in the doorway he was surprised to see Stephanie stood there with her jacket and bag in hand, "you do know it's not five yet right? I mean we were late so we should probably stay late aswell rather than leave early."

Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly she put her bag down and pulled on her jacket, "well if you want to stay late you can but you'll have to make your own way home because I'm taking the car. There's not a lot we can achieve in the next ten minutes so we may aswell go home now and come in earlier in the morning and sort it all out then. Do you want to try telling me that you don't desperately want to go home to the kids?"

Chuckling he shrugged, "I could but I think you'd see right through me."

"Okay good. Now save your work, turn your computer off and please let's get out of here."

Nodding his head he obediently saved his work and started to turn the computer off pulling on his jacket as he waited for it to shut down entirely. As soon as the computer was off he walked around the desk and reached his hand out towards her, "I'm all yours."

Smiling softly she slipped her hand into his and led him out of the office and towards the elevator so they could go home.

Twenty minutes later and they pulled up outside Stephanie's parent's house, "well it looks like my parents are still here."

Stephanie shook her head at him, "did you really think they would have left by the time we arrived? I didn't, I was expecting them to still be here."

Paul shrugged, "I just hope everybody is still in one piece."

Smacking his arm gently she looked at him sternly, "you know they all get on well so they wouldn't kill each other."

Smirking he rubbed his arm where she had hit it, "I never said they'd kill each other, I just said I hope they're all still in one piece."

"Whatever you said and whatever you meant it really doesn't matter, I just want to go and see the kids."

Opening the driver's door he made a swift exit from the car before he said, "you're the one sat there arguing with me."

Shaking her head Stephanie climbed out of the car gently shutting the door behind her to try and retain the element of surprise there for everybody as much as possible.

Locking the car the two made their way up to the house hand in hand. When they reached the porch Stephanie moved around a couple of plant pots quietly before she picked up the spare key and gently inserted it into the lock opening the door wincing as it squeaked a little hoping that nobody had heard it. When they were both inside Stephanie shut the door and placed the key on the table in the hall, she would have to have another word with her parents about that key. Turning to Paul she smiled softly, "why don't you sneak in and see if the kids remember us."

Chuckling lowly he nodded his head and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before he turned around to go into the lounge where he could hear all of the noise coming from.

Patricia had been sat near the window nursing her cup of coffee whilst Alex and Lucy played on the floor together so she had seen Stephanie and Paul arrive and there general cuteness did not go unnoticed by her as they walked to the house hand in hand. Fully expecting to hear the doorbell ring she was surprised when it didn't go so she assumed they were stood out of her line of sight talking before they came in so she relaxed and waited.

Sneaking quietly towards the lounge Paul loved the sounds of happy children that were filtering through the open door. Stepping inside he smiled brightly seeing the kids together, "good evening."

Alex's head spun around quickly at the sound of Paul's voice and he jumped off of the floor and ran straight towards him, "Daddy!"

Paul smiled at Alex and bent down to hug him, "I missed you."

Alex hugged him tightly, "missed you too."

Their attention was diverted from each other when there was a high pitched squeal and a cry of, 'Dada' filled the room.

Stephanie had been hiding behind the door and listened at Alex's reaction to seeing Paul and a smile graced her lips and the second she heard 'Dada' her smile grew wider, their baby girl was starting to talk. Stepping inside the door she smiled as Alex moved from Paul and ran straight into her arms, "miss you."

Chuckling she hugged him and pressed a soft kiss to he top of his head, "I missed you too." Whilst hugging her son she kept a close eye on Lucy who was speedily crawling towards Paul.

Patricia and Linda sat there with massive smiles on their faces hearing Lucy say 'Dada' as that was both their first experience of hearing here say that.

Paul made a step closer towards Lucy as she crawled towards him faster than he had ever seen her crawl before. Bending down he scooped her up into his arms and covered her face with kisses, "Daddy missed you so much baby girl."

Lucy squealed happily getting all of the love from her Dad and patted her hand against his face, "Dada."

Stephanie picked Alex up and balanced him on her hip as she walked over to Paul and Lucy, "well it seems that somebody here has found their voice."

The other four adults in the room were shocked, "that's the first time she's called him Dada?"

Paul nodded his head, "yes it is. I guess this week is a week of firsts for my little family."

Linda smiled happily, "well I feel blessed that we all got to share in this moment with you. How about you all stay for dinner? I've got plenty of ingredients in the fridge that I can cook for everyone and I think it would be nice for us all to eat together like a big family."

Stephanie looked at Paul, "what do you think handsome?"

Paul chuckled and leant closer to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips rolling his eyes when the women went 'aww' but he ignored them and focussed on his girlfriend, "well it would save us having to cook and it would be nice to spend time with everyone but it is up to you."

Vince shook his head and muttered, "you're whipped." Earning himself a slap in the chest from his wife but the entire thing went unnoticed by Stephanie and Paul as they were too wrapped up in each other.

After thinking it over briefly Stephanie nodded her head, "dinner here sounds lovely, thank you Mom."

Linda smiled immediately standing up, "good, I am glad you agree. Now you can come and help me make dinner whilst the boys do whatever it is the boys do and Patricia can do whatever she chooses."

Patricia chuckled, "I'll come and help with dinner."

Linda frowned, "I can't ask that of you."

Smiling Patricia got up from her seat, "it's a good thing you didn't ask then isn't it? I'm offering and you're not asking so we are all happy. How about us girls go and make dinner and the boys can play with their toys."

Alex clapped his hands happily, "yaaay. Daddy and Poppy and Poppy Paw will pay wiv me."

Walking over to her son Patricia took Lucy from him, "yes Alex, your Daddy, Poppy and Poppy Paul will all play with you and keep themselves out of the kitchen and out of our way. Do you think you can keep them busy Alex?"

Wriggling in his Mom's arms wanting to be put on the floor he eagerly nodded his head, "yes Nanny Pat."

Watching as Stephanie placed Alex on the floor Patricia bent down and kissed the top of his head, "thank you, you're a very good boy."

Alex smiled brightly before he grabbed his Dad's hand, "come on Poppy's, you heards Nanny Pat."

Stephanie laughed softly, "yes Poppy's, you heard Nanny Pat and Alex, do as you're told."

Vince and Paul Snr exchanged amused glances before they both got up from the couch, "we're coming, we're coming."

Alex dragged Paul out of the room closely followed by Vince and Paul Snr leaving all of the women alone again.

Linda got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to her daughter looping her arm through Stephanie's, "come on. You can tell me and Pat all about last night whilst we prepare dinner."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and allowed her Mom to lead her towards the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking into the kitchen Linda let go of Stephanie's arm before she manoeuvred the high chair around so it was facing the table, "Patricia you can put Lucy in the high chair for the minute and we will sort dinner out at the table so we can keep an eye on her."

Smiling softly Patricia placed Lucy in the high chair and strapped her in, "thank you. So what are we cooking?"

Linda laughed softly, "now this I am not sure about." Walking over to the fridge she threw open the door and started going through the options. After a minute she was finally aware of the options, "we don't have a lot but we do have some chicken drumsticks, lots of potatoes and assorted vegetables."

Stephanie chuckled, "sausages, mashed potatoes and veg it is then. Where would you like me to start?"

Patricia jumped in also, "yeah me too. What can I do?"

Pulling veg, potatoes and sausages from the fridge Linda placed it all on the counter, "if you two start peeling and chopping potatoes and veg I will sort out the sausages so they can start cooking."

Stephanie picked up the vegetables and potatoes and took them over to the table before she went back for knives and chopping boards before she handed one of each to Patricia, "potatoes or vegetables?"

Shrugging her shoulders Patricia didn't mind, "I am not fussed, I've peeled and chopped thousands of the things in my life so it's really no big deal to me any more."

Pushing the potatoes towards Patricia Stephanie smiled softly, "potatoes for you it is then."

Laughing Patricia picked up a potato and started to peel it.

After a couple of minutes of silent peeling and chopping with the only noise being Lucy's babbles of joy Linda decided she really wanted to know what had happened yesterday, "okay I've had enough of being patient. What happened yesterday Steph?"

Chuckling Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about court if I can help it thanks."

Placing her knife down briefly Patricia placed her hands clasped together on the table, "you know she meant with Paul last night."

Chuckling lowly Stephanie shook her head, "you sound exactly like my Mom."

Linda threw a towel at the back of Stephanie's head causing Lucy to giggle uncontrollably, "just think, in ten years you will be interrogating your kids exactly like we're interrogating you. Are you going to tell us willingly or will we have to drag it out of you?"

"As much as I know you'd enjoy dragging it out of me I'll tell you easily. We got home and then we snuggled for a bit on the couch before and we rang the kids. Paul made me dinner and then ran me a bath and then we went to bed."

Patricia picked up her knife and started peeling potatoes again and allowed Linda to take the lead.

Linda shook her head at her daughter as she prodded the final hole in the final sausage, "young lady you are asking for trouble. Give us details, we want to know."

Sighing heavily Stephanie reached across and took Lucy's hand gently rubbing the back of it with her thumb as the little girl got a little cranky from the lack of attention, "it was amazing, he was amazing, it was just so perfect. He treated me like a Princess all night, he didn't let me lift a finger and he was such a gentleman not wanting to push me further than I was ready for."

"So, when he told you he loved you, how did that come about?"

Biting down on her lip trying not to let the smile that was threatening to erupt take over she stared down at the table, "all night he'd been a bit weird, like he would start to say something but would quickly stop and it was odd. When we were snuggling in the bath together when I knew he couldn't get away I tackled him about it, he did try running away but I made him stop and tell me what was going on at which point he finally opened up to me and admitted that he had been wanting to tell me for ages that he loved me but didn't want to push it by saying it too soon. I then told him I loved him also we then got out of the bath and went to bed."

Stephanie suddenly felt two pairs of eyes burning a hole right through her, "what did I say?"

Patricia was the first to speak up, "are you saying what I'm sure both Linda and myself are thinking that the two of you took your relationship to the next level last night?"

Blushing Stephanie nodded her head slowly, "for the first time." She was quick to add, "I'm sure that is too much information for you both but you did ask."

Linda laughed softly, "we know. It's not too much information for me, I can't speak for Patricia but I had wondered if the two of you had gotten that far because he seems so respectful of you and you both didn't seem to have an intimate connection."

Shrugging her shoulders Stephanie focussed on finishing up with the vegetables, "he's been amazing, the perfect gentleman and hasn't wanted to push me at all. I couldn't have asked for a more amazing boyfriend, he just gets me and knows what I need even when I don't."

Both Linda and Patricia felt their eyes welling with tears listening to Stephanie speak about her relationship with Paul, they knew they were perfect for each other but this was a whole other level of perfection that neither of them had even contemplated the two of them having.

Stephanie felt slightly uncomfortable so she cleared her throat nervously, "let's finish this food and get it cooked before the boys start rioting."

Once the potatoes and vegetables had been peeled and chopped Linda put everything on to cook and kept an eye on Lucy whilst Stephanie and Patricia set the table. Once the table was set the women all stayed in the kitchen talking until the food was about ten minutes away from being cooked at which point they summoned the boys to the table knowing there was a chance they'd be slow.

As soon as the boys heard that dinner was nearly ready they abandoned their game and went straight for the dining room to take a seat but Paul made his way into the kitchen when he saw Lucy's high chair wasn't in the dining room. Walking into the kitchen he smiled seeing Stephanie at the cooker with her Mom whilst his Mom sat at the small table in the kitchen entertaining Lucy. Looking right at Stephanie admiring the way she looked he couldn't help himself, "hello beautiful."

Hearing Paul's voice as he spoke to Lucy Stephanie briefly turned her head to look at him, "could you take Lucy and the high chair into the dining room please?"

He pouted, "I don't even get a 'hello'? Well that is just mean."

Shaking her head she handed her Mom the spoon before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her before she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I'm sorry, I thought you were talking to Lucy."

Sliding his arms around her waist he shook his head, "I wasn't, my attention was firmly on you, my attention is always drawn to you."

Linda and Patricia exchanged looks before they both said 'aww' at the same time.

Blushing Stephanie slowly pulled away from Paul, "you should go and take Lucy into the dining room, dinner is nearly ready."

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head he walked over to Lucy and slowly unbuckled her from the high chair before he picked her up, "go to Grandma a minute."

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of his daughter's head he passed her to his Mom before he easily picked up the high chair and carried it into the dining room placing it at the corner before he went back to the kitchen and took Lucy silently from his Mom before he carried her back to the dining room and strapped her back into the high chair.

Sitting down beside Lucy he glanced over at his Dad who was deep in conversation with Vince which just made him incredibly happy to really see the two sides of the family getting on so well. Paul's attention was drawn from his Dad and Vince when Alex tugged on his arm, "Daddy, I'm hungwy."

Chuckling Paul picked Alex up and sat him in his lap, "me too. Grandma said dinner would be ready soon so we just have to be patient."

"Pwomise?"

Nodding his head Paul pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, "I promise. Your Mommy wouldn't want you wasting away on us." He then started to tickle the little boy to keep him distracted whilst they waited for food.

As soon as Paul left the second time with Lucy Linda drained the potatoes and started to mash them, "so how can we work out whose plates are for the boys and whose are for the girls?"

Stephanie smiled, "we put the boys sausages standing up in their mash."

Patricia laughed, "I like this idea a lot."

Nodding her head Linda agreed, "I do too. Let's split this up. I will do the mash, Stephanie you can do the sausages and Pat you can add the veg."

Chuckling the three women picked up their pans and started to dish up a meal for all eight people with a much small portion and no sausage for Lucy.

Once the plates were portioned out they started to take them through to the dining room to feed the hungry masses.


	16. Chapter 16

When his dinner was placed in front of him Alex squealed with delight, "Daddy look, look Daddy look."

Playfully rolling his eyes Paul turned to look at Alex, "what is it little man?"

Motioning at his dinner he smiled brightly, "it's a face Daddy."

Taking a minute to look at the plate he saw it and smiled, "well somebody was feeling very creative tonight. Aren't you a lucky boy?"

Alex nodded his head eagerly, "where do I start to eat Daddy?"

"Why not start with the sausage and eat his smile? I think you're grinning enough for the both of you."

Giggling the little boy started to attempt to cut his sausage but upon failing Paul cut the sausage up for him whilst Stephanie retrieved her dinner from the kitchen and took her seat next to Alex.

Whilst everybody was eating they were randomly talking about all sorts of things until Patricia posed a question to Paul, "so what are you doing to celebrate Lucy's first birthday in a few weeks?"

Linda's eyes widened, "she's one soon? Why did nobody tell us this?"

Paul laughed softly, "I don't think I've ever even told Stephanie what her date of birth was. As for what I'm going to do I'm not sure, I thought I'd wait to see what the outcome from yesterday was before I decided what to do."

Stephanie looked at her boyfriend shocked, "don't you dare punish your daughter because of him. We will be celebrating her first birthday whether you like it or not, even if I have to organise it myself."

Frowning he shook his head, "I couldn't ask that of you but she is only one so she won't mind."

"I don't care if Lucy will mind or not, **I** will mind and I will not let you do that to her. So how are we going to celebrate?"

Patricia decided to step in before they got into an argument, "I am going to have to agree with Stephanie here Paul, she is your daughter and you will hate yourself forever if you don't celebrate her very first birthday."

Deciding to put it all out there Stephanie reached behind Alex and put her hand on Paul's shoulder, "I refuse to let him ruin my life, even if the worst happens I won't stop living my life out of fear. I want us to do things and plan things like any normal family and that includes celebrating our daughter's birthday so please can we do something?"

Turning his head to look at his girlfriend he couldn't say no when she was looking at him so sad and silently pleading with him, briefly turning his gaze to Alex he smiled seeing him with the exact same look on his face as his Mom, "so you want a party for Lucy too do you Alex?"

Alex eagerly nodded his head, "party."

Sighing heavily Paul playfully acted like it was such a big imposition for him to agree to this, "okay okay, I guess we can do something for her birthday. I was only thinking of something small for family and close friends though."

Quickly getting up from her seat Stephanie walked the few steps closer to him and kissed his cheek, "thank you. I love you."

Turning his head he smiled softly placing his hand over hers on his shoulder, "I love you too and I would do anything for my girls or boy."

Sitting back down Stephanie picked up her knife and fork and started to eat her dinner again.

After dinner had been finished it was time for Stephanie and Paul to get the kids home to put them to bed so the dishes were abandoned in the kitchen whilst everyone said their goodbyes and helped Stephanie and Paul get all of the kids stuff to the car.

Setting off home with a final wave to their families Stephanie and Paul were both slightly lost in their own thoughts from the conversation over dinner.

Arriving home they took the kids and the bags inside before they separated to get the kids bathed and ready for bed. Once both kids were bathed they met up again so that they could both say goodnight to both of the kids before Paul went to lay Lucy down and Stephanie took Alex into his bedroom and tucked him into bed before she perched herself on the edge of the bed and started to read him a bedtime story.

Alex instantly sat up in bed when she started reading to him, "no storwee."

Frowning Stephanie reluctantly shut the book, "oh, okay then. If you want to go to sleep without a story tonight then that's your choice."

Violently he shook his head, "I no sleep, I no tired."

Somehow refraining from rolling his eyes at his protest despite the yawns he had been trying to fight ever since they finished dinner at her parent's she decided to be sneaky, "you don't have to go to sleep, I like reading to you so you can just lay there and enjoy the story. You can't get out of bed though, we don't want you waking Lucy."

Frowning but reluctantly agreeing Alex lay back down in bed as Stephanie started to read to him again. No more than five minutes later he was sound asleep so Stephanie shut the book before she got up and kissed him softly on the top of the head making sure he was all tucked in before she walked out of his bedroom and pulled the door to behind her. Turning to the right she walked the few steps to Lucy's bedroom pushing the door open slightly and smiling seeing Paul sat in the rocking chair holding her as she slept. Walking closer she whispered softly, "hey."

Paul lifted his head when Stephanie walked into the room and responded equally as quietly, "hi."

Motioning to Lucy in his arms she decided to broach the subject, "thinking about how fast she's growing up and wishing she'd stay this way forever after dinner?"

Smiling shyly he nodded his head, "yeah. I just can't believe she's one in a few weeks, I don't want her growing up on me, I want her to stay this way forever."

"I felt the same way with Alex but I held onto the hope that maybe one day I would have another child . . . maybe one day **we** will have another child."

Standing up carefully Paul smiled at his girlfriend, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."

Walking over to the crib he lay Lucy down and covered her with her blanket before he picked up the baby monitor after turning it on and took Stephanie's hand and led her out of the nursery and down the stairs. When they reached they reached the lounge Paul took a seat on the couch before he pulled Stephanie into his lap, "perfect end to a lovely day."

Snuggling into him she lay her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest as he held her close, "yes it is. So where do you want to hold Lucy's birthday party and who exactly do you want to invite? I am happy to help in whatever way I can."

Kissing the top of her head he was so happy to have her in his life, "I was thinking about holding the party at my parent's house, I know it's smaller than here but it just feels right. As for who I want to invite I was thinking that obviously you and Alex would be there along with my parents and sister and her family. For the rest I'm thinking your parents and Shane and his family and then just Kara and Shawn and his family. She's only one so doesn't have a big circle of friends and I want to keep it small and just for those who have been there for the past year."

Smiling softly she lifted her head to look at him, "you had already thought about it hadn't you?"

Blushing a little he reluctantly nodded his head, "yeah I've thought about it but then we found out the trial was now so I just put it to the back of my mind because I didn't think it would feel right to celebrate if he got off."

"He won't get off, I don't care what anybody says he will not get off but thank you for thinking of me, you're too sweet."

Smirking he couldn't help himself, "I'm like a sugary doughnut dipped into a cup of tea with twenty sugars in."

Laughing she smacked his chest gently before she lay her head back down on his shoulder, "you're mine and you're not going anywhere, even if you're a dork sometimes. I love you."

Kissing the top of her head he rubbed her arm gently, "I love you too, always and forever."


	17. Chapter 17

Shawn got home from Court and spent the evening moping around because he worried about how badly he had messed things up for Stephanie.

Having noticed Shawn's mood and behaviour Rebecca waited until Cameron was in bed before she tackled him on it, "so what exactly is going on?"

Shawn sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his hair, "I fucked things up for Stephanie, I got angry at the asshole of a defence attorney and now she's going to hate me forever if he gets off because it'll all be my fault."

Rubbing her husband's arm gently she frowned, "she won't hate you for this. If it'll make you feel better about it tell her yourself and then she can reassure you that she doesn't hate you."

Grumbling lowly he shook his head, "I can't tell her that I fucked it all up for her."

"I think you should, it'll make you feel better."

Slowly nodding his head, "and if she hates me you'll try and make her not hate me anymore?"

Laughing softly she nodded her head, "I promise. If she hates you I will try and make it all right for you."

Pulling his wife close he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "thank you."

Relaxing together for the rest of the evening Shawn couldn't stop thinking about how Stephanie would react.

The next morning arrived too soon for Shawn and he soon found himself walking towards Stephanie's office before work began. Walking into the office he saw Paul's jacket on the back of the chair but he was nowhere in sight so he walked the few extra steps to Stephanie's actual office door and stepped inside smiling softly when he saw them both sat on the floor beneath the window, "is there a reason you're sat on the floor?"

Stephanie's head snapped up when she heard Shawn's voice and she smiled softly at him, "we're making a couple of lists so we sat down here so we can spread them out in front of us so we could see what we're doing easily. What are you doing here?"

Shawn frowned as he walked closer to them and joined them on the floor, "I kind of wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

Looking at him oddly she placed the pen and paper on the floor, "why? What happened?"

Playing with his hands nervously he looked at the floor, "I kind of got a little angry with the defence attorney and I may have fucked it all up for you and I'm sorry."

"Did you punch him?"

Looking at her like she had lost her mind Shawn shook his head, "no, just a little angry in what I said."

Shrugging her shoulders she picked up her pen and paper again, despite the butterflies now in her stomach she was not going to let Luke win so whatever happened happened, "is that all? I'm not mad or anything with you, it could have been so much worse than just getting a little angry and I think the jury will see right through it anyway and see that you were provoked by the defence attorney so I don't think it will affect it."

Shawn was more than a little shocked, "you're not mad at all?"

Picking up her pen and paper again Stephanie shook her head, "nope, I'm not mad. I'm too busy to be mad as we're making plans and no matter what, he's not going to ruin my life."

Raising his eyebrow Shawn tried to get a look at the lists, "what are you planning? It's not a wedding is it?"

Paul laughed, "yes Shawn, we're totally planning our wedding . . . not. We're actually planning Lucy's first birthday party."

"Ooooh, will I be invited?"

With a smirk on his face Paul shook his head, "nope you won't be but Rebecca and Cameron will be."

Shawn looked shocked, "you what?"

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, "he was only kidding, of course you are invited. We're currently making lists of things we need to pick up for the party and both of our sets of parents said they'd pick some things up too so we're making a list for everybody so they know what they're doing."

"So is there anything I can do to help?"

Looking at her watch and noticing the time Stephanie shook her head, "just get to work please, I don't want to have to fire you for slacking."

Quickly standing up Shawn nodded his head, "whatever you want. I'll see you both later but give me a call if there's anything I can do."

Paul and Stephanie both stood up as Shawn left after she had gathered together all of the lists together. Placing the lists on her desk she sat down heavily in her chair, "I've been thinking."

"I did wonder what that strange noise was."

Lifting her head she playfully glared at him, "shut up, I was being serious."

Taking a seat across from her he frowned, "I'm sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about going to court so I could be there in person for the verdict."

He couldn't help but be a little shocked by that statement, "wow. What brought this on?"

Shrugging her shoulders she sat back in her chair, "I don't know, I guess with the conversation last night that it just got me thinking and I really want to be there for myself and hear with my own two ears when they find him guilty."

Paul could understand and appreciate where she was coming from, "well I can understand this so I support you. How do you go about finding out when they reach their verdict so you can be there? Are you going to go alone or would you like me to come with you?"

"I'm not sure how I go about it but I was going to ring my Liaison Officer at lunchtime to ask her. I would really like it if you'd come with me for the verdict please, only if you want to though."

Hearing the phone start to ring Paul got up from his seat, "I'll have to ask my boss if she is okay with me taking the time off but as long as she says yes I'll happily come with you."

Sitting back she watched him get to the doorway before she called out, "she says it's okay."

Turning his head a little he smiled at her before he went to answer the phone and get on with his work.

Looking at the three lists in front of her with the names of people they had to invite, the food to be bought and the decorations that needed to be arranged she smiled softly, she was definitely feeling a lot happier and a lot more confident recently and it couldn't come a moment too soon for her.

As Paul picked up the phone he plastered a small smile on his face hoping it came through in his voice, "Stephanie McMahon's office, how can I help you?"

Sitting down in his chair his full attention was on his job, things were finally falling in to place in his life again after a long and hard ten months. After Sarah left he never thought he would have a reason to smile and be truly happy outside of Lucy but now he had a job he enjoyed and a girlfriend he loved more than anything and nothing could possibly bring him down.


	18. Chapter 18

Stephanie had managed to talk to her Liaison Officer and arranged that she would be called when the jury were out and likely to reach a verdict so she could get there in time and she'd already arranged with both sets of parents that if it were to happen late into the day that they would be happy to watch the kids later if necessary.

Having immersed herself in the kids, Paul and work she had no time to think about the court case or what was going on with Luke. Distracted by her work she nearly failed to register her cell phone ringing, eventually hearing it she quickly snatched it up, "hello?"

"Stephanie it's Ruby, the jury is deliberating so you might want to make your way down here."

Gulping Stephanie silently nodded her head before she hung up her phone, "time to face the music."

Saving her work she walked out of her office with her handbag and jacket and walked over to Paul's desk, "so it turns out the jury is deliberating over whether Luke's guilty or not so we need to get to the court house."

Lifting his head Paul smiled softly at her, "you ready to watch his ass get sent down until the end of time?"

Laughing softly she playfully rolled her eyes, "if only. I'll take a couple of years though and/or a lot of therapy and a restraining order."

Saving his work Paul pulled on his jacket, "sounds reasonable to me. Let's get going and wait to find out the verdict."

Slipping her fingers through his when he stood up she squeezed his hand gently, she was putting on a brave front but deep down inside she was scared out of her mind.

After forty five minutes they arrived at the court house and it took a further two hours for the jury to deliberate before they made their decision which allowed everybody to file back into court to hear it.

Sitting in the public gallery next to Paul Stephanie kept a tight grip on his hand as the Judge walked back in and took his seat before he turned to the jury, "have you come to a majority decision?"

The foreman of the jury stood up, "Yes your Honour."

Stephanie gulped nervously and squeezed her eyes tightly shut taking a deep breath before she opened her eyes again to look down at Luke as the foreman read out the verdict, "we find him guilty your Honour."

Staring down at Luke she found a small amount of pleasure in the way he was flailing and clearly angry about the decision but she felt no remorse, she wanted to move on with her life and hopefully he would now too.

Turning her head to the side she smiled back at Paul as he wore a tender expression and a small smile on his face as he looked at her, "it's all over Paul, it's all over."

Pulling her closer he slipped his arms around her back and held her close whispering, "I know baby, I know" into her ear.

The two stayed locked together for a minute whilst Luke went crazy in the court room protesting his innocence and screaming about how it was a miscarriage of justice until the Judge spoke up, "I suggest you be quiet Mr Kristofferson before I hold you in contempt of court and send you to the cells right now."

Silence fell over the court and everybody turned their attention to Luke watching as he silently sat back down.

The Judge cleared his throat before he turned his attention to Luke, "now Mr Kristofferson I don't normally sentence people as quickly as this but having heard all of the evidence over the past week I actually took some time to think over the sentencing and I have come to a decision already. Taking into account the sentencing guidelines, what you have been convicted of in the past and what you have been convicted of today, I hereby sentence you to eight years in prison and I am issuing a lifetime long restraining order against you with regards to Miss McMahon. You must stay at least one hundred feet away from her at all times and there is to be absolutely no contact between you and if you breach it at any point you will be immediately sentenced to one year in prison."

Stephanie sat there stunned as the sentence was passed down, she really was finally free of Luke but she was currently feeling numb to it all. Anything else that was said she completely missed as she stared down at Luke watching as he was put in handcuffs and led out of the court.

Paul waited for Luke to leave the court room before he turned to Stephanie and nudged her gently, "you ready to go?"

Shaking her head to wake herself up from her daze before she turned to look at Paul and nodded her head, "yeah I'm ready to get home to our kids."

Slipping his hand into hers before he stood up he gently tugged on it to get her to follow him.

Standing up Stephanie trailed behind Paul as they walked out of the public gallery before they walked side by side out of the Court house. Walking down the stairs to the court they were bombarded by press again.

"Stephanie, Stephanie."

"How do you feel about Luke Kristofferson being sentenced to jail?"

"Are you happy that he is no longer in your life?"

Stephanie squeezed Paul's hand tightly hating the way she was being swarmed by cameras and people but luckily he pulled her closer to him and led her safely through and away from them all.

Walking to the car they got in before they headed out to go to Paul's parent's house to pick up the kids.

Arriving at his parent's house Paul used his key to let them in and they followed the sound of laughter to the lounge where they saw Alex entertaining Lucy with one of her toys whilst his parents sat on the couch watching them carefully, "well hello there you two."

Alex jumped up and ran over to his Mom and Dad, "Moooommmmmyyyyy."

Paul laughed as Alex flew into Stephanie's awaiting arms, "gee, I see how it is."

Lucy sat on the floor clapping her hands excitedly, "Dada, Dada."

Walking over to his daughter he scooped her up into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "well somebody loves me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "oh be quiet, you know we love you too."

Turning his head Paul smiled at them, "I know and I love you both too."

Walking over to the couch Paul took a seat placing Lucy in his lap as Alex ran back to play with his toys so Stephanie sat on the arm of the couch besides them, "thank you for being understanding about us being a little late."

Patricia turned her gaze to Stephanie looking at her a little puzzled, "it's nothing, you're not that much later anyway and the kids were as good as gold. How did it go?"

Nodding her head Stephanie smiled softly, "good, he got eight years in jail and a lifetime restraining order which if he breaks he automatically gets a year in jail."

"We're so pleased to hear that you're free of him."

"I'm pleased to be free of him. Now I know he's locked up and he can't bother me I want to put him behind him and focus on our future as a family."

Turning his head Paul smiled up at her, "you and me both beautiful."

Patricia hated to break the moment but she felt like she should as she had them both there and had their attention, "talking of your future as a family. We have everything planned out for the food for the party and I spoke with Linda and she said they'd bought most of the decorations and the day before the party they'll come over and help put it all up so none of us have to worry the morning of the party."

Paul playfully rolled his eyes, "anybody would think you two couples were related."

Gently hitting her boyfriend on the shoulder Stephanie looked at him sternly, "anybody would think you don't like our families being so close."

"I don't like it . . . I love it. I'm so close to my family that you being so close to yours is great and the two being close to each other is amazing. So many families hate each other it's really nice having everyone liking each other."

Leaning closer she kissed his cheek, "good answer, you're not in the dog house now."

Patricia laughed at the two of them, "well is there anything else we can do to help prepare for the party?"

Looking at Stephanie silently questioning her before he looked at his Mom again he shook his head, "no thanks. We have everything sorted out, you're sorting out the food, the McMahon's have sorted out the decorations and I have invited everybody I want to invite so now we have to just wait the few weeks until the actual party."

Smiling happily Patricia nodded her head, "I can't wait, your baby girl is turning one and it's so exciting."

Playfully Paul grumbled, "no it's not. It's horrible that she's one soon, soon she'll be a teenager and I'll be old and grey."

Petting Paul's head gently Stephanie rolled her eyes, "poor baby. One day we'll just have to have another child so you won't feel so old and grey."

Chuckling lowly he looked at her with a smile on his face, "I can't wait."

Patricia looked at here husband and he knew exactly what she was thinking as he could read it on her face and he agreed with her. Their son was very much in love and in this relationship for the long haul.


End file.
